Artist of Konoha
by Roy D Harper
Summary: Born with Bakuton (Explosion Release) And with someone molding his view of art. What will happen with Naruto? What will he face? How will the world react to this? Stay to find out. Undecided pairings. Alive Parents. Siblings. Bad Summary, good story.
1. Prologue: Mouths

Prologue

 **Hello Everybody! Welcome to my newest story, 'Artist of Konoha'. You probably already know what this is about if you read the description, but if you were just clicking on random stories until you hit this one, it is basically Naruto with Bakuton (Explosive Release), the same bloodline that Deidara have. And before you call me ignorant for what you will see in the story, I'm making the mouths in the hands part of the bloodline. I read in the Wiki that those are part of Iwa Kinjutsu, but in this AU, they are part of the bloodline. Now that everything is clear; Let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Jutsu Name**

 _Flashback_

 **Prologue: Mouths**

"Naruto-Kun; Do you know why I called you?" Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, asked a young boy no older than 6 years old with blonde spikey hair and blue eyes, that was sit in front of him.

"Toooo, tell me how much you love me?" Naruto asked the old man trying to get away from what he did.

Hiruzen took a drag from his pipe before answering. "Not exactly. I was just curious on why you scared a bunch of children with your smoking paper, that somehow, caught fire."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and let out a nervous chuckle "They wanted to see something cool and it got out of control."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow "Really? Then I am wrong to think that those kids weren't bullying on little Mei-Chan?"

Naruto hearing that looked at the older man to the eye "Those guys were being jerks! They were picking on her because her hair is red!" Naruto told him, it was true, they started to call her tomato head, and her little sister started to cry. That seemed to make the bullies feel better.

Hiruzen let out a sigh. Those kids were picking on her because of that. But he knows that the real reason those kids would even there to bully the hokage daughter is because their dads probably encourage them.

Who on their right mind would do that? That's a question Hiruzen asked himself today. He can still remember that meeting 6 years ago.

 _ ***6 Years Ago, Council Chambers***_

 _"I don't think that introductions are needed, so let's cut the chase and go to the point." Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, said to the clan heads, elders and the civilian council that nodded._

 _"We want to discover how did you kill the fox, Hokage-sama." One civilian asked and Minato nodded._

 _"I didn't. The Kyuubi can't be kill. It is a being of pure chakra. So, I sealed the soul and the chakra inside of two kids. That are my own." Minato said and silence fall in the chambers._

 _Minato sigh in his mind. Knowing what will come next._

 _'1, 2 and 3...'_

 _The room exploded in questions and demands from the civilian part. Some questioning if it was safe. Others if it was dangerous. Others even dare to say that the kids were replaced by the demon fox._

 _Minato looked at the clan heads that were deep in thought. Probably trying to figure out what to do. He could see Shikaku, Inoichi, Chouza, Tsume, Hiruzen and Shibi already getting annoyed by the civilians. Hiashi was skeptical about the whole thing and Fugaku was narrowing his eyes, clearly saying that he didn't trust this matter._

 _"SILENCE!" Minato screamed releasing a little bit of KI to silence them all. "They aren't dangerous. I separated the chakra from the soul. And I sealed each part in one of my kids."_

 _"With all due respect Hokage-Sama, is keeping them free will be dangerous?" A random civilian asked him and Minato gave him a glare._

 _"No. The chakra is pure chakra. It is free of any type of influence. It is sealed inside of my second son, Rin. The soul is locked inside my last born, Mei." Minato said hoping that it calms them down._

 _It kind of work to certain extent._

 _After that was said there were exactly 10 second of silence. 10 seconds in which everyone thought what to say next._

 _They screamed things like this._

 _"She is a demon!"_

 _"Lock her!"_

 _"Forget that! Kill her!"_

 _"Keep her away from the kids!"_

 _Minato just stared blankly at the accusations and demands that the civilian council, not truly believing that his own village could say things like that._

 _"You have that little trust in your Hokage?" Shikaku asked from his seat taking attention to him._

 _"You choose him out of your respect and trust towards him. Now it is the time to prove it." Inoichi said to back up his friend._

 _Shibi pushed his glasses "Besides, Hokage-Sama is a seal master. And his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, is also one. It would be illogical to think that there will be any kind of trouble."_

 _Chouza nodded his head along with Tsume. Hiashi decide to speak "Me, alongside the Hyuga clan, will stand at the sidelines of the matter to see how things progress."_

 _"I think that all of this is madness!" Fugaku screamed getting to his feet. "If the soul is still alive, we should kill it before it causes more damage! Haven't we lost enough!?"_

 _Minato narrowed his eyes to Fugaku that narrowed his and a flash of red passed through them, saying that it activated the sharingan._

 _After some tense moments, Fugaku huffed and walked towards the door "If you are going to go on with these nonsense, I'll take my leave." Then he left the room._

 _Minato sighed and rubbed his temples. He was going to dismiss everyone when the old war hawk, Danzo Shimura, decide to ask "Hokage-Dono, what about your first son?"_

 _Minato narrowed his eyes at the old man "What about him?"_

 _"I was curious why didn't you bring him up. After all, he was born with a bloodline."_

 _Many civilians widen his eyes and looked at Minato for confirmation and the clan heads raised some eyebrows and others stared._

 _Minato released a sigh "I didn't think it was important for you, or anyone else to know."_

 _"And what kind of bloodline is, Hokage-Sama?" Chouza asked._

 _"_ _ **Bakuton (Explosive Release)**_ _" Minato simply said and now many eyes widen._

 _"Isn't that-" Shikaku was about to ask but Minato interupted him._

 _"Iwa's Bloodline? Yes."_

 _Whispers in the room started to go with the civilians, wondering how their dear Hokage son have a bloodline from Iwa._

 _"I guess you want an explanation, right?" Minato asked and he saw many nods "Well, I'm afraid that the best thing that I can give you, is a theory. As you probably know, I am a war orphan." Minato said and they nodded "So my origins aren't that clear. For that reason, there is a chance that I might be from Iwa."_

 _Silence. People were trying to put together if Minato Namikaze could be from a village that hates him so much. The first to speak was probably the smartest in the room._

 _"It kind of makes sense." Shikaku said "Konoha only blonde clan are the Yamanaka and you are not part of it. Besides, I remember in the war that they were Iwa shinobi with similar traits to you. And they all had the same bloodline."_

 _"But why don't Hokage-Sama have it?!" Asked a civilian and Shikaku shrugged._

 _"Who knows? Maybe the father or mother didn't have the bloodline, making it skip a generation? After all, this is just a theory."_

 _"But back at the important topic," Danzo said gaining the attention "That bloodline is dangerous without any kind of supervision or training." He stated but Minato read through that._

 _'I want him for myself.' Was the translation._

 _"You're right Danzo-Dono. What do you suggest?" Minato asked already knowing the answer._

 _"That someone needs to train the kid how to use his bloodline." Danzo said smirking "I think-"_

 _"That's a great idea Danzo-Dono," Hiruzen said smiling to him and Danzo raised a brow, surprised that Hiruzen of all people decided to back him up. "That's why I volunteer myself to train him."_

 _Minato smiled at his old friend "It will be appreciated. And now that everything is covered, everyone is dismissed."_

 _Slowly everyone started to leave the room, Danzo stopped next to Hiruzen "This isn't over yet." He whispered to him and left the room._

 _At the end, only Minato and Hiruzen stayed there. "Minato-kun; how did you survive? Didn't that seal kill you too?"_

 _Minato nodded "Not anymore. When Jiraya came some weeks ago, he helped me perfect the jutsu. Instead of giving my soul at the moment, it will given in another time. When I summoned the grim reaper, he told me that he will come for me, when I'm not needed anymore."_

 _Hiruzne nodded grimly "I understand. And how is Kushina?"_

 _Minato smiled "She survived. Barely. We were lucky that you convinced Tsunade to come back some months ago. If it wasn't for her Kushina might be dead right now."_

 _Hiruzen nodded. It had taken some time. But he managed to convince Tsunade that the village is better now. He and Jiraya had helped her go on and get in terms with her past. Even help her surpass her hemophobia._

 _"Minato-kun, I would like to him."_

 _Minato nodded "I was expecting that. He is in the hospital, with Kushina and his siblings. Let's go."_

 _ ***Hospital, Kushina's Room***_

 _Minato arrived first with his_ _ **Hirashin**_ _and Hiruzen arrived some seconds later. They opened the door to Kushina's room and there she was, watching weakly her kids sleep. For the exception of one that was giggling watching his hands._

 _Kushina hearing the noise turned to the door and she gave a weak smile to her guests "Minato-kun, Old Man."_

 _Minato seat next to her "Kushi-chan." He grabbed her hand and give her a comfortable squeze._

 _"Kushina-chan, how are you?" Hiruzen asked her, hands on his back and a warm smile on his face._

 _Kushina smirked "I gave birth to three kids, I was kidnapped, and a demon fox was extracted from me. How do you think I am?"_

 _Hiruzen chuckled "Fair enough. So, I can guess that the one awake is the one with the bloodline, right?" Minato nodded and Kushina looked._

 _"How do you know?"_

 _"Danzo revealed it. But the population seemed to take it well. The same for Rin. But they didn't like Mei-chan condition." Minato said with a frown._

 _Kushina nodded "That old geezer. And why do you want my Naru-Chan Old Man?"_

 _"Naru?" Hiruzen asked and Minato smiled._

 _"His name is Naruto Namikaze. It means Maelstrom."_

 _Hiruzen nodded "You see Kushina-chan, Minato choose me to train little Naruto, to use his bloodline. Because my guess is that you and Minato will be busy with training Mei and Rin."_

 _"Probably. Well, want to hold him? He is still awake, playing with his hands." Kushina said and Hiruzen nodded, confused on what she said on him by playing with his hands. He got his answer when Naruto noticed him and waved his open hand at him._

 _Then he saw it._

 _In the palm, there was a little mouth with it tongue hanging out. It seemed to be smiling._

 _Hiruzen lifted the kid that giggled and put his palm on his wrinkled nose. The mouth licked his nose in affectionate way._

 _Hiruzen looked at Naruto that started to fall asleep on his arms. "Goodnight Naruto-kun. I will take good care of you."_

 _ ***Flashback Ends***_

Hiruzen smiled at the memory, he looked at Naruto that was staring at him.

"You okay Old Man?"

Hiruzen nodded "Of course my boy. Just thinking about the past."

Naruto smirked "When you were younger and cooler?"

"No, when you were a baby and cuter."

Naruto blushed and looked away, embarrassed by being called cute.

Hiruzen chuckled at his reaction and decide to bring his attention "Naruto-kun; do you know what happens in two weeks from now?"

Naruto looked up thinking and then he remembered "Right! It's Rin, Mei and my birthday!" He exclaimed with a grin.

Hiruzen nodded with a smile "That's right. And I have two gifts for you. One that I'm going to give you now."

Naruto's face brightened "Really!? What is it!?"

"Calm down my boy. I have right here." Hiruzen said and on the desk in front of him, he put two brown bags.

"That's it?" Naruto asked skeptical and Hiruzen nodded.

"Open them up."

Naruto did that and look at his grandfather figure with a frown "Clay? Really?"

Hiruzen smiled at him "Yes. It is a special clay from Iwagakure. Where your bloodline comes from. Why don't you try it?"

Naruto nodded and took out one of his burnt orange gloves. His clothing were black baggy pants, blue sandals and a dark blue shirt. Plus, his gloves.

When he took off his glove a mouth on his palm was revealed and at the moment it came out at the air it pulls his tongue out. Naruto put his hand inside one of the bags and the mouth started to eat the clay.

Naruto smiled and nodded liking the savor. He didn't know how to describe it, but it tasted better than paper or dirt. It was also smoother. Whatever the mouths on his palms taste, he will feel it too.

The mouth started to munch the clay and after some seconds of it, it spitted a ball of clay in Hiruzen desk.

"Well, let's see how it works." Naruto said making the ram seal and he closed his eyes focusing chakra and he said the word that Hiruzen taught him to detonate.

 **"Katsu"**

The clay ball started to release smoke and nothing more. Naruto stomped his foot to the floor. "Dammit! Why can't it explode!" Naruto screamed in anger for Hiruzen amusement.

"Where you planning on blowing up my officen Naruto-Kun?" He chuckled seeing that Naruto laugh nervously.

"You know, somethings are out of my control."

Hiruzen nodded with a smile. "And now for your punishment for scaring those children,"

"What!? You're still going to punish me?! If someone needs to be punished are those kids!" Naruto exclaimed and Hiruzen took another drag of his pipe.

"Yes, their parents will punish them accordingly, and I will see your punishment. Unless you want your mother to take care of this situation."

"Nah, I'm fine with you." Naruto said afraid of his mom's punishments.

Hiruzen chuckled and nodded. Kushina can be a demon when she is mad. But he knows that Kushina is probably be happy to know that her Sochi defended her sister.

Good thing that Naruto doesn't know that yet.

"if that is the case, your punishment, will be cut the grass of my garden." Hiruzen stated and Naruto looked at him and groaned.

"But your garden is enormous!" He complained, opening his arms, to make his point clear.

Hiruzen nodded "That might be true. But when you're done, we can go eat ramen."

This caught Naruto attention. "Can Mei come too?"

"Of course. Why not Rin?"

Naruto shrugged "He's with some friend today." After he said that he grabbed the bags of clay and he strapped them on his hips.

Hiruzen nodded "I see, well, let's get going shall we."

 ***Later***

"That Old Man and his gigantic garden." Naruto complained while walking down the street. At difference of his brothers, he doesn't receive any kind of looks.

Rin receive looks of appreciation for keeping the Kyuubi chakra inside of him.

Mei receive looks of hate for some reason he doesn't know.

And he receives nothing.

Not that he cares. If his brothers are fine, he doesn't care what kind of looks he receives. Or if he doesn't receive any at all.

He doesn't have many friends neither. Some don't want to be with him because he protects her sister. Others wants to be with him to get to his brother. Again, not that he cares. But he enjoys hanging out Shikamaru and Chouji from time to time.

He was searching his sister in the park, because here is where she usually is. After searching for a while, he listened to some laughs coming from somewhere in the park.

He followed the noise and saw the three bullies that were picking on her sister earlier, now doing the same thing again.

"So, Tomato Head; now that your Nii-San isn't here, what are you going to do. Huh?" The bigger bully asked the red headed girl, with purple eyes. Her hair wasn't too long, just reaching to her shoulders. She was wearing a blue dress and was with tears in her eyes.

"I-I-I don't know..." She spluttered out and the bullies laughed.

"You don't know? Huh. You're really stupid, y'know that?" Another said and she was about to cry.

"N-No, is that-"

"What, you're going to answer back?" The last one challenged and she shook her head and some tears slipped out, making the bullies laugh.

Naruto just watched, hoping that her sister would stand for herself this time, but no. Her sister lack personality because intimidation and bullying.

'Time to step up...'

Naruto took out one of his gloves and put his hand inside one of the bags. The mouth started to munch on the clay and it spitted out another ball of clay into Naruto's other hand.

He threw the ball towards the back of the bully head and the bully turned around to see Naruto smirking.

He remembered that Naruto put some ball in fire and they were pretty scared of that, and from him.

But he put the brave act anyways.

"What you want?" The bully growled and Naruto shrugged.

"I heard that someone said my name and I came here to find my cute little sister being bullied by some ugly big kids. Care to explain?"

The bully growled, not liking his attitude "You think that you're better than us?"

Naruto put his hand on his chin, making a thinking pose "Hmm, let me see, I'm more talented, smarter, cooler, prettier... yes, I'm better than you three put together. Especially, because I don't pick on younger girls."

The bully took a step forward and was now next to the clay ball. "Look, assh-"

Naruto made the ram seal **"Katsu"** , putting more chakra than most times. He wanted to see something.

The ball caught fire scaring the bullies and making the one close to it fall to his butt. He quickly got back up and he and his friends ran away.

"This isn't over you jerk!" One screamed before they ran away.

Naruto grinned, seeing that he now knows how to make it go in fire and walked to his crying sister. "Don't cry Mei-Chan. They're gone now, and I improved. We should be happy."

Mei hugged her brother "Thanks Naru-Nii." She sobbed and Naruto hugged her back.

"No problems. Now, let's go to Ichiraku's. The Old Man is there waiting for us. And I bet that he can tells us a cool story."

Mei nodded smiling and took his brother hand and they started to walk towards Ichiraku's Ramen Bar. Naruto was walking ahead of her and she was looking with admiration at his brother.

"I wish I was like that." She whispered

"Hmm?" Naruto hummed hearing her sister.

"Strong like you. To help people."

Naruto ruffled her hair "I don't help people. Just you and Rin. Besides; you're strong. Only that you don't show it. Believe me, one day, all those bullies will eat their words when you-"

 ***BOOM***

A small explosion interrupted Naruto and made Mei cling into his arm. He turned around to see that where the ball was, now they were only burnt marks.

"Naru-Nii?" Mei asked him and he grabbed her hand and started to run with her following.

"Well, let's go now. I'll consider this my last meal, before mom kills me." Naruto said with a panicked face and Mei giggled at seeing his brother like that.

"It was cool." She said and Naruto smirked.

"Yeah, and strangely it felt good."

 **And done! This was the prologue of the story; the first chapter will be up soon. I hope that you enjoyed this. Because I had a good time writing it. And it was longer, way longer than expected. Usually my prologues are barely 1000 words and this one managed to get to 3000. About the names, I tried to do something original. They are usually Menma, Mito, Natsumi and Naruko, so I went with Rin and Mei. This time around, the hated one is the sister instead of Naruto, cause why not. And Rin will not have a douchebag personality. And Naruto will probably be a little OOC. And that's all! Remember to leave your Review, that it is important for me, PM me for any doubts or suggestions. Follow and Favorite the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Learning About Art


	2. Chapter 1: Learning About Art

Chapter 1

 **I'm back! Welcome to the first chapter of 'Artist of Konoha'. In this one I'll introduce a character that some of you expected, I hope so. I think that I gave enough clues last chapter and the title for you to find out. If you didn't; stay to find out. Also, about pairing, I received a PM with a really good suggestion. It is a NarutoxTemarixYugito. Thanks to Ezeakel for suggesting them. He also suggested more, that I'll reveal later. If you have suggestion for the pairing feel free to share them with me in the reviews or PM me. I'm good with everything, while it isn't incest or Yaoi. Another one that I liked was TemarixNarutoxTayuya. This one is original. One last thing, this chapter is based a little on the story "The Overlooked Prodigy" and another fic that I think that the author deleted it, because I can't find it and I don't remember the name. Now that all is said, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Jutsu Name**

 **Chapter 1: Learning About Art**

"Finally, I'm free!" Naruto said getting out of his room and extending his arms. His punishment for making that ball explode, by accident he says, was to stay in the house for two days. He was punished on Friday, so he was released on Monday.

"You wouldn't be grounded if you wouldn't blow that ball up." Came a voice next to him and he turned to see his brother, Rin, standing next to his own room door.

Rin have red hair with yellow tips, making his hair look like if it was fire. He has Heterochromia, meaning he have one purple eye and one blue eye. He has a tanned skin and it's a little smaller than Naruto. He already changed and he wears some green shorts and a black shirt with blue sandals.

Naruto waved his hand in front of him "Rin, my dear little brother; accidents happen. It was just meant to caught fire. Besides, you weren't there. It was a cool moment in my history."

Rin rolled his eyes with a smirk planted on his face "I can imagine. So, now you can blow things up?"

Naruto shrugged "From time to time. I don't control it well yet." Then he got an idea "Hey, wanna test it now?"

"No, he doesn't want to see you try to blow the house up." Came a sweet voice behind him making him freeze and his brother face turned into one of panic.

He turned around to see his mother, Kushina Namikaze, formerly known as Uzumaki, smiling sweetly at him. The same smile she gave anyone, before she beats them down or scold one of the siblings.

"You're right mom. It was completely irresponsible from my part to suggest that." Naruto said sweating bullets trying to escape her mom's wrath. It worked.

Kushina smiled triumphally and puffed her chest out "Good! Now it seems that you're actually thinking correctly." She joked.

Naruto rolled his eyes at his mother antics but smiled anyways. "Sure, sure. I'll be a good boy."

Kushina nodded and turned to Rin. "And Rin-Kun, your father is looking for you. Probably to train."

Rin nodded with a smirk "Hey, can Aniki come too?"

Kushina was going to answer but Naruto cut in first. "Nah, I'm good. Besides, I don't think that dad or the old pervert will like me to be in the middle of the training of Rin."

"You wouldn't be in the middle! You're awesome!" Rin countered and Naruto shrugged.

"Maybe. Now go. I'll hate to take more of your time that you could use to be better." Naruto said and Rin nodded with a scowl and left.

When he was gone Naruto looked at Kushina with hope in his eyes, that Kushina notice "Heeeeey, mom-"

"What you want?" She asked and Naruto froze.

'She already knows!'

"Well, you see I wanted to know if you could train me?"

Kushina smiled softly at him and got to his level to hug him. Naruto already knew what was coming.

"Sorry Naru-Chan. But I have to train your sister. The Old Man trains you, your dad trains Rin-kun. And I train Mei-chan. I hope you understand."

Naruto shook his head and got free of the hug "Yeah, I know. Well; guess I'll go bug on the Old Man or maybe Grandma Tsunade. Bye Mom." Naruto said walking away and waving his hand.

Kushina nodded with a sad smile. Maybe she and Minato should make some time for him. Then she had an idea.

'Naru-Chan is going to love this!' She screamed in her head.

 ***Market District***

Naruto was walking at some part of the market district, feeling down. Once again, he was turned down by his parents.

Yes, he didn't ask his dad this time. But he had asked him more times before to always be answered with a 'No.'

Even once when he almost convinced him, the old pervert quickly said the opposite saying that right now, training Rin was more important.

He knows how important Rin training is. He needs to train his Kyuubi chakra. He needs special training from his dad and the old pervert.

But a little of attention wouldn't be bad.

He loves the Old Man, and he really appreciates his training. But he wants to be trained by his family also. When he unlocked his chakra, he ran to his family to told them. But when he arrived, they were celebrating Mei and Rin own chakra unlock.

Without him.

He would be lying, if he is not a little jealous from his siblings. After all, they got his parents attention while he gets almost nothing of it.

Shaking his head to get those thoughts out of his mind, he decided go to the Old Man house. He probably will have some advice on how to control his explosions. Besides it might be-

"You hear what happened?"

"Yes; I heard that the demon girl almost blew up some kids."

"I heard that too. They saw them running out of the park, crying, and then an explosion was heard."

"I don't understand how the Hokage-sama let that monster run free."

Naruto listened to those women talking about the demon girl. That he knew they were referring about his sister. Time to let out his frustrations on the mean ladies.

They were inside a store that Naruto didn't notice what it sell. But it didn't matter, because it was time to put his plan into motion.

He looked around making sure that no one was watching him. The villagers didn't know about his bloodline and he was told to keep it that way.

Why? He doesn't know.

Once he was sure no one was watching, he took one glove out and put his hand quickly into one of his bags.

The mouth on his palm started to munch the clay and it spitted a clay ball into Naruto's other hand. He quickly put his glove back to avoid anyone seeing his mouth.

He noticed that the door was open, so he threw the ball inside and it landed next to the leg of one of the shelf. One lady noticed the ball.

"Hmm? What's this?" She asked and Naruto smirked making the ram seal.

" **Katsu."**

The ball caught fire scaring the lady making her scream and making other people focus on the now burning fire

"Oh Kami!"

"A fire!"

"Someone turn it out!"

Naruto laughed a little at them. He knows he will be grounded again for doing this. But it was worth it.

Some one inside the store noticed him laughing and didn't recognized him as the Hokage son "Hey brat! Stop fooling around and go for help!"

Naruto was going to say something when…

 ***Boom!***

The small clay ball exploded and destroyed the leg of the self and making it lose balance. At that moment, Naruto saw what the sell at the store.

Porcelain. Lots and lots of it.

They were cups, statues, dishes all made with the same material.

And when the shelf fall , crashing against an opposite shelf making it do a domino effect and making it's contents fall and break.

The people inside stared at the destruction that was caused, some on the floor because they jumped out of the way to avoid getting crushed.

Naruto was chuckling nervously while scratching the back of his head "Hehe, that was on me. Oh! Look at the hour! I must go. Bye!" And he took of running.

And he was being chased now too.

The owner and his son grabbed a broom each, ready to make the brat that destroyed their merchandise pay.

So that is the reason why now he was running away from two men, that they lack the capability to connect the dots, and notice that he is the Hokage son.

Naruto looked back and saw that the men were closer now. He looked around, trying to spot any ANBU but he saw nothing. He knows there is one around. But he doesn't know where.

But he was sure that at any moment one ANBU will jump and save him from the villagers wrath.

And indeed, someone jumped to save him. But not an ANBU.

Out of the crowd, a blonde kid, around the age of 11 or 13, with long hair in a ponytail and one bang covering his right eye. He was wearing a turquoise kimono with grey baggy pants and blue sandals. On his hips, he had strapped some brown bags similar to Naruto's.

The kid grabbed Naruto from the waist and start running on a wall. Naruto looked at him and saw him smirking to his direction. He also noticed that he have blue eyes and the same tan skin that he does.

"That was an interesting show Little Artist, hm" The blonde kid praised him but it only confused Naruto.

"Show?"

The kid nodded "What you did down there. Really artistic. Hm."

They arrived at the roof and before Naruto could keep asking about the matter, they were surrounded by a squad of ANBU.

An ANBU with silver hair and a mask that looked like a dog, kind of, took a step forward. "Give us the child. Now."

The strange kid dropped Naruto that landed on his butt. The kid raised his hands in a defensive way. "Look; if it is yours, I have to say you're doing a horrible job protecting him. Hm."

To say that the ANBU got mad was obvious. The blonde kid didn't even notice when the ANBU knocked him out.

 ***Interrogation Room***

"So, you are Deidara, huh?" Ibiki Morino, a large man with an imposing figure wearing a bandana instead of a forehead protector. He had two scars running through his face and he was wearing a black trench coat.

Deidara laughed nervously "Is that something good? Hm."

Ibiki not even twitched his lips at the comment. He simply took a REALLY big file and threw it on the table. Deidara paled seeing his name on the cover.

"Let's see," Ibiki started opening the file "Deidara, no last name, the Tsuchikage disciple, leader of Iwa's Explosion Corps. Rank S Nuke Nin for bombarding the Tsuchikage Tower, and named in the Bingo Book as 'Iwa's Mad Bomber'."

A vein popped on Deidara forehead and his eyebrow twitched "I'M NOT MAD! IT IS ONLY THAT NO ONE GET'S MY ART. HM!" He screamed and Ibiki raised an eyberow.

"Art?"

Deidara cleared his throat "Art is something that doesn't last long. Because of this not many people see it. I'm an artist and I specialize on it. On the art of a single moment. Hm." He explained but Ibiki wanted to know more.

"And how do you do it?"

Deidara allowed himself to smirk. "The only way true art is accomplished. With a bang!" Ibiki looked confused so Deidara grinned ready to explain "Because art is an explosion!"

Ibiki frowned and stared at Deidara grinning face. "So, where you planning on making any... 'Art' here in Konoha?"

Deidara lost his grin and shrugged "Don't know yet. Everything seems so dull. It is like this village is inviting me to blow it up a whole. I was thinking to start with the Hokage Monument. What do you think? Hm."

Ibiki stared with narrowed eyes at Deidara that seemed to just notice that he admitted that he was planning a terrorist attack on Konoha. "What I meant was-" He was interrupted by Ibiki putting on the table a large brown briefcase.

"What is that? Hm." Deidara said pointing to the briefcase.

Deidara saw for the first time Ibiki smirk. But it wasn't a normal smirk. It was a sadistic smirk. "These? These are my toys to play with you."

"And if I don't want to play? Hm."

Ibiki's smirk grew wider "You don't have an option. Now, why don't we start with those mouths over there? I wonder if they have the ability to scream."

Deidara closed his fist trying to hide his mouths that he has due to his bloodline. He was curious on why he didn't ask anything about them.

"Look, I'll talk. Okay? Just, don't do anything crazy. Hm." Deidara pleaded and it seems to make Ibiki's face turn into a grin.

"If he says he is going to talk, Ibiki-kun, we should trust him." An elderly voice came from the door and Deidara saw an older, really older man on the entrance of the small room.

Ibiki saw him and immediately stood up on his two feet. "Sandaime-Sama!"

Deidara eyes widened "Sandaime?! Hm."

The Sandaime Hokage nodded with a warm smile "Ibiki-kun; would you mind leaving us for a while. I need to talk with him alone."

Ibiki nodded, grabbed his suitcase, shot one last glare at Deidara that stick his tongue out at him, and left the room.

Hiruzen sat in front of Deidara that was watching him warily. "Thank you Deidara-kun."

This caught Deidara by surprise "For? Hm."

Hiruzen smiled at him "For saving Naruto-kun of course."

Deidara smirked "Naruto? You mean the Little Artist?" Hiruzen nodded "It was nothing. Besides, we can't let a talented artist like him go to waste for the ignorance of some villagers, right? Hm."

Hiruzen nodded without losing his smile "May I ask, do you know who his father is?"

Deidara raised an eyebrow "Should I? Hm."

Hiruzen shook his head "Probably not. But you seem smart, Deidara-kun. So, tell me; Who else have spikey blonde hair, blue eyes, and a tan skin?"

Deidara looked up thinking. Then all the history class from the academy came back to him making him go pale and get to one conclusion.

"I saved the Yellow Flash son..."

Hiruzen nodded slowly "You see, that's why we can't let you go now."

Deidara somehow paled even more "Can't or won't? There is a difference. Hm."

"Won't. Now then, what should we do with you? Give your head to Iwa?" Deidara paled again "Maybe we can torture you first to get information of a possible enemy village?" Deidara shook his head frantically. "Or you can help Naruto-kun."

Deidara looked at the old man with suspicion "Help him? Hm."

Hiruzen nodded with his smile back on "Yes, you see; he was born with the same bloodline like you."

Deidara had a face that said 'I-don't-buy-it' "Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

"Prove it. Hm." Deidara challenged and Hiruzne nodded.

"How do you think he did that 'art' show from before?"

"Explosive tags of a low quality. Hm." Deidara answered quickly and Hiruzen shook his head.

"They don't sell that to children."

"He is the Hokage son. He should have the whole village kissing his feet for that simple thing. Hm."

Hiruzen shook his head. "Not many people knows or recognize him as the Hokage son. They are more focused on his siblings for good or bad reasons. And no. I can't tell you why. Not yet at least."

"Why are you telling me all this? Hm."

"Because just like you, he looks for attention and recognition." Hiruzen said and Deidara looked at the table thinking.

He is an orphan. He always looked for attention. He was born with a bloodline so he thought it wouldn't be to hard. He was wrong.

Almost no one wanted to adopt him due to his bloodline. Or better said, the mutation his bloodline brings.

Many people, both adults and kids, were grossed out or freaked out due to his extra mouths. He in the personal level, liked his mutation.

'It makes me unique…' is what he said.

Because of this he did many pranks as a kid. To call attention. To make people focus on him.

At the long run, it worked.

He once was making a prank with a clay spider that when it blew up, instead of destroying and killing, explodes throwing paint around and he was planning on using it against the lady of the reception of the orphanage.

The spider was inches from its objective when it was suddenly destroyed by an old tiny floating man.

He was expecting a speech saying what he did was wrong, but instead the old man said.

'That was a nice try…'

The rest is history.

He looked back at Hiruzen "Fine. I'll train the kid. Just give me a place to stay and a paycheck and tomorrow we start. I'll make him into a great artist. Hm."

Hiruzen nodded "They will be done. You'll have to wear chakra suppress seals by the way. You will not be able to do Ninjutsu but you will be capable of creating your art with your bloodline."

Deidara snorted at that "You know what; you are not as bad as Onoki described you. Hm."

Hiruzen chuckled getting to his feet "Glad to hear that. Now, where would you like to stay?"

 ***Next Day***

"So, you're not going to punish me?" Naruto asked Hiruzen that was smoking from his pipe.

Naruto's parents were mad at him for accidently destroying that store merchandise. Originally, they were going to punish him, but Hiruzen said that it was part of his fault, so he would see his punishment.

Hiruzen nodded "As you said, it was an accident. And those happens. Besides, there is someone I want you to meet."

"Who? If it's the store owners Old Man, I'm leaving now." Hiruzen chuckled at Naruto's warning.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, you met him yesterday actually. Deidara-kun, you may come in now."

Said that Naruto turned to the door of the office and saw the kid that saved him yesterday coming inside the office with a smirk on his face.

"Hey; you're the one that saved me yesterday!" Naruto said pointing to Deidara that put his hand on his chest, smirk still on place.

"Glad you still remember me, Little Artist. Cause you're going to see me really often now. Hm."

Naruto raised a brow and looked at Hiruzen for an explanation.

"You see Naruto-kun; Deidara-kun here, was born with the same gift as you." Naruto widen his eyes and looked at Deidara for confirmation. Deidara only smirked and showed Naruto his open palm, to reveal an open mouth with its tongue hanging out.

"Pretty cool, huh? Hm." Deidara say coolly. Naruto only nodded dumbly, before taking his gloves off and showing him his own palms.

"You have those too..."

Deidara nodded "Me, you and a couple of more. We're unique. Let me guess; you use gloves because you're afraid what people might think right? Hm."

Naruto looked down. "Kind of. Also because mom and dad say that I have to wear them."

Deidara nodded with a smirk "I see. Well, when you're with me, you don't need to worry about little things like that. You know what they would think if they saw your hands? Hm." Naruto shook his head "They would think 'I wish I had one of those'. Hm."

Naruto looked at his palm uncertainly. "You think?"

Deidara nodded "Yeah. Now, why don't you show me the village. After all, I'm new here. Hm."

Naruto nodded his head with a grin, put his gloves back on, thing that Deidara didn't like, and he left the office followed by Deidara.

Hiruzen seeing them leave, leaned back on his chair and took a drag from his pipe.

'This could go either good or fail in a great way…'

 ***Ichiraku's Ramen***

Deidara was staring at his ramen in front of him and he noticed that Naruto was giving him nervous looks.

"You don't like ramen?" Naruto asked and Deidara smirked.

"Who said that I don't like it. Hm" After saying that he started to eat his plate.

Which was really good by the way.

Naruto watch him eat and then he dig in. Between breaths Naruto kept talking about the village. Good things, bad things, etc.

He talked about a lot of things on their little tour. At first look, he seemed like a sociable kid. But Deidara saw the sweat rolling down his forehead.

The kid was nervous.

It didn't surprise him. Hell, he would be nervous too if he just met someone with his bloodline. He probably was trying to impress him.

But he needs to ask a question to be truly impressed.

"Naruto-kun, what is art for you? Hm."

Naruto stopped eating and talking (How the kid even does that?) And looked at him "Art?"

Deidara nodded "Yeah. Art. What is it for you? Hm."

Naruto looked up at the ceiling "It depends for each person I guess. No one ever teach me, so I don't know what to answer."

Deidara nodded with a scowl "I see. Well don't worry Naruto-kun; that I will free you from your ignorance. Hm." Deidara told him in an exaggerated way.

Naruto looked at him confused "What do you mean?"

Deidara smirked "Naruto-kun; tomorrow I'll teach you what art really is. Hm."

 ***Next Day, Training Ground 25***

"You came. Hm." Deidara said seeing the blonde boy running towards him. The Sandaime told Deidara that they could use this training ground if they asked it first.

The difference between this ground with the others, is that this specific training ground, is completely made out of rock. Like if it was part of a mountain.

In Deidara's opinion; it reminds him from Iwa's normal training grounds.

In other words; it is perfect to do art.

Naruto shrugged "It was easy. You tell dad that I will go hang out with my friends and he believe me."

"Just like that? Hm."

"Just like that."

"Good by me. Now, show me your art. Hm" Deidara said pushing the thought of the Yellow Flash not caring about where his son goes.

Naruto at the order looked panicked "A-Art? I didn't know that I should bring something."

"And what are on those two bags? Hm." Deidara pointed at the bags on Naruto hips.

"Clay. You have too." Naruto said pointing to the bags that Deidara had on his hips.

Deidara nodded "Yeah, that's how we're going to make art. Hm." Deidara then took off a bandage that Hiruzen told him to wear in public and put his open palm inside one of his bags. The mouth on his palm start to munch the white clay inside the bag.

Deidara took out his hand and pointed to his other open palm. The mouth then spitted a clay spider on Deidara's waiting open hand. The spider landed on its legs and started to move on Deidara palm for Naruto amusement.

"So cool." Naruto said looking at the clay insect. Deidara smirked seeing his reaction.

"If you liked that, then you're going to love this one!" Deidara said throwing the clay spider into the air and making the ram seal with one hand.

 **"Katsu!"**

The spider exploded in mid-air and Naruto just watched with awe the little show that Deidara just showed him.

"And that, is true art. An explosion. Hm." He was tackled into the ground by an excited Naruto.

"Teach me! Teach me! Teach me!"

Deidara grinned at the request. Finally, someone was admiring his art! "You got it kid! But first get off me. Hm."

Naruto obliged to the request and Deidara stood up and dusted himself. "Okay, first of all, what can you create? Hm."

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a slight blush on his face "A ball." He said embarrassed.

Deidara nodded with a scowl "Can you make an explosion with it? Hm."

"From time to time. It's hard to control."

'This is going to be harder that I thought...' Deidara thought. "How much chakra you use when you're going to detonate it? Hm."

"A lot. The more you put, the bigger the explosion, right?" Deidara sighed. That's the mistake.

"Not exactly. The bigger the explosion is, depends on the type of bomb you're using. We'll cover that later. To detonate the bomb, you need to use the exact amount of chakra. You see, when one of the mouths creates something, it develops an inner circuit that controls the explosion. Put too little chakra and nothing will happen except a little of smoke or maybe it will light on fire. Put too much, and the circuit will burn and it will not explode or will have an uncontrolled explosion. It means it will become a ticking time bomb that could blow up at any second. If you put the right amount of chakra into it, it will become a fine piece of art. Hm." Deidara explained and Naruto nodded.

"And how can I control my chakra?" Naruto asked.

"In Iwa we do the rock climbing exercise. Hm."

"What's that?"

"I think that here in Konoha is called the tree climbing exercise. It's basically to walk up on a surface. Hm." Deidara explained and Naruto looked with wide eyes.

"How can you do that?"

Deidara smirked "Watch. Hm." He then went to a wall made out of rock and he started to walk on it.

Deidara got to the top of the wall and looked down at Naruto that was watching with awe. He smirked and jumped down in front of the young boy.

"Now it's your turn. Hm."

Naruto looked unsure "I don't know..."

"Come on kid. It's perfect practice to create art! You need to focus chakra on the palm of your feet. Put too little and you will fall. Put too much and you will be pushed away. You'll be fine. I'll catch you if you fall. Hm."

Naruto looked at him "You promise?"

Deidara nodded "I do. And if I don't, I'll have to eat a thousand of needles or something like that." Naruto chuckled at the comment before turning serious and he looked at the wall in front of him.

"A tip: start with a sprint. That will give you momentum to climb the wall easier. Hm." Deidara said to him and Naruto nodded. He then starts running to the wall, the faster he could.

When he arrived to the wall, he jumped on it. He run a few more centimeters before slipping down to the floor. Luckily Deidara was there, ready to catch him.

"What do you need? Hm." Deidara questioned him.

"More chakra?" Naruto answered half-heartedly and Deidara smirked with a nod.

"Yep. Now try it again with a little more chakra. Hm."

Naruto run again to the wall and this time he focused more chakra on his feet. He got a little higher, before he was pushed away by the amount of chakra he used. Once again, Deidara made the save.

"The problem now? Hm."

"Too much chakra."

"Correct. Now try again with less. Hm."

 ***4 Hours Later***

It took 4 hours for Naruto got to the top of the wall. He was tired, hurt his feet because running so much, and bruised when Deidara almost failed to catch him but he still hit a rock. But at the end, he succeeded.

"Hey, Deidara! Check this out I made-" He was cut off when he suddenly fell from the wall. Deidara caught him again.

"Nice kid. Now you might want to stay stick to the wall. Hm."

Naruto nodded weakly. "Now, you will teach me?" He asked in a weak voice.

"Tomorrow. You seem about to pass out. And I would hate to be the one to be responsible for killing the prodigy son of the Yellow Flash. Hm." He joked and Naruto eyes widen.

"P-Prodigy?"

Deidara nodded smirking "Kid; You climbed a higher wall that I did on my first time. I took a whole day to get it done, and you got it on only 4 hours. That for me, is prodigy material. Hm."

He didn't expect what happened next.

Naruto got enough energy to jump and hug him, surprising Deidara for the sudden show of affection. "What the hell!? Hm."

"That's the best thing anyone ever told me." Naruto whispered before passing out into sleep.

Deidara only watched him from the corner of his eye how Naruto in now asleep, still hugging his neck. He felt himself smiling. "You're alright kid. Hm."

"You're alright Little Artist."

 ***Namikaze Compound***

"Okay Deidara; you can do this. You had done a lot of dangerous things, but this top the list. Hm." Deidara said to himself, carrying a sleeping Naruto on his back.

He at a start was simply planning on leaving him on the door, knock the door a couple of times, and then ran away before the Yellow Flash appears.

Thinking on it now, that was a bad idea.

So, he decided to man up, hope to all the gods that might listen that the Flash was in a meeting or something, give the kid to someone inside the house and leave. So he did.

He knocked the door and he waited for some seconds, before a red headed woman with purple eyes opened the door with a smile. That turned into a face of worry seeing Naruto on his back. That turned into a face of rage towards Deidara.

"You! What did you do to my Naru-Chan!?" She demanded and Deidara raised a bandaged hand.

"Wait! Before you do something irrational, let me explain; The Sandaime asked me help to train Naruto-san with his bloodline that I have also. Okay? That's why I am using bandages. To hide the mouths. Now, we were training chakra control and he passed out due to chakra exestuation. That's all. I swear. Hm."

"Oh really!" The woman said, somehow even more angry, "Then prove it!"

"He is saying the truth, Kushi-chan. Hiruzen told me today that he found someone to train Naruto on his bloodline. right Deidara-san?" A male voice said from inside the house and Deidara looked behind 'Kushi-chan' and saw the man of his nightmares. The only human being that Iwa hated and feared all at the same time.

The Yellow Flash. The Yondaime Hokage. Minato Namikaze.

Deidara paled and started to sweat. He doesn't want to be near this man. Yes, he was smiling kindly and looked like a decent guy. But he still massacred Iwa's forces during the war.

"That's right Ma'am! Now that all is settled I'll go to report my first day at work! Hm." He lied. He doesn't need to report every day. Just at the end of a month.

Minato smiled at him. "I understand. But would you like to come in first. I need to talk with you about something."

"Is it important? Hm."

"Very."

With a defeated sigh Deidara handed Naruto to Kushina and the three of them sat on the living room. Kushina and Minato side-by-side, Naruto on Kushina's arms and Deidara in front of them, sweating bullets.

"Okay, first I wanted to know why you wanted to train my son?" Minato asked in a serious voice tone making Deidara sweat even more but tried to keep his cool and calm attitude.

"To piss off Onoki is one of my reasons. Hm."

"And the others?" Minato kept asking and Deidara afraid that if he lies, he might get a **Rasengan** to the face decided to speak the truth.

"He reminds myself, when I was a kid. Looking for attention and approval. He looks calm and cool on the surface, but deep inside, he just wants to be recognized. Hell, when I called him that he was a prodigy for completing the rock climbing exercise in 4 hours he hugged me! Hm." He said and Minato smiled sadly and Kushina hugged the sleeping Naruto.

"I see. He was a lot of potential. Does he." Minato said and Deidara nodded.

"Yeah. I can't imagine how you guys trained him. Hm." Deidara said out loud and Minato smile became sadder.

"We didn't."

"Eh?"

"I focus on our second son, Rin. Kushina focus on our third daughter, Mei. And Hiruzen focus on Naruto. Well, now you do to."

Deidara nodded with a scowl. "A quick question; when did he unlock his chakra? Hm."

Kushina blushed embarrassed "He don't know. Probably when he was 4 or 5. Maybe?"

Deidara nodded. This left a sour savor on his mouth. "Okay. Well, it was a pleasure meeting you Yellow Flash-sama. You aren't as bad as Iwa thinks. Hm."

Minato chuckled "Glad that I changed one-person view of me. Maybe when we start training Naruto, you can still help us."

Deidara looked at them with a raised brow. "You're going to train him now? Hm."

"After his birthday. It will be a good gift for him. We want to bond more like a family." Minato explained his plan and Deidara nodded. He was happy that the kid family will train him now, but he still wants to teach the kid his art.

"I understand. Well, good luck with that. I'll take my leave now." With that Deidara left the compound.

When they were sure he was away, Minato said to his wife "I'll ask Itachi to watch him."

Kushina nodded and Minato looked at the sleeping form of his son. 'I hope you don't get mad at me for what will happen at your birthday...'

 ***Next Day, Training Grounds 25***

 **"Katsu!"** Naruto screamed making the ram seal and the small ball of clay that he threw exploded leaving a satisfied Naruto.

"Good one kid. After some 35 exact tries, you finally got it down. Hm." Deidara praised and Naruto beamed.

"Now I'll explain to you the different types of bombs. Hm." Deidara said and Naruto nodded excited to be progressing quickly.

"The more basic is the C-1. What you just did can be consider one of those. They are small bombs that make small explosions. Used correctly they are great to distract, knock out and even kill your opponent. That's the reason I create small animals to use as explosives. With enough practice they will be able to move towards an objective and detonate at impact if you wish. Hm."

"The second is the C-2. It is a bigger bomb that creates a bigger explosion. About size, it can get big enough to carry two grown people. It is also my favorite. This are the two I'll teach for now. The other three I'll teach you on the future. Right now, work on giving shape to the clay. Hm."

"How do I do it?" Naruto asked his teacher.

"Focus on what you want to create. You remember the spider I created yesterday? Hm." Naruto nodded "Think of that. Try to create a spider like mine. Hm."

Naruto nodded as he put his hand inside one of his clay bags. He felt his mouth munching the clay and then it spitted two balls, a big one and a smaller one, that were connected to each other.

Naruto chuckled nervously at the failed attempt of spider that he just created. Deidara was about to comment on it, but he listened a slight noise coming from the entrance where they where a couple of trees.

"You keep working on that. I'll go to check something. Hm." Naruto nodded absent minded while he saw on his palms another failed spider.

Deidara walked to the entrance and looked around searching for anybody. He knows he was being watched. But he wants to know why.

"You know; I already know you're here. Hm."

After saying that an ANBU with a weasel or maybe a cat mask dropped from a tree. He had black hair made into a ponytail and he was wearing the standard ANBU uniform.

"Can you tell me why are you watching me? Hm."

"To make sure you don't harm or destroy anything in Konoha." The ANBU told him in a stoic voice.

Deidara smirked "You don't have to warn me Anbu-san. I know the rules. Hm."

The ANBU nodded and was going to jump back to his tree but Deidara stop him "Hey wait, how old are you? Hm."

The ANBU tilted his head. "Why is that important?"

Deidara shrugged "The only people I know that they like me is the Old Man and Naruto. So I guess that it couldn't be to bad to have a friend around my age. Hm."

The ANBU nodded. "I see. Well, I'm same age as you."

"How do you know my age? Hm."

"Hokage-sama gave me your file." The ANBU said.

"Hey, Deidara! Check it out!" Naruto screamed holding a clay spider in his hand.

Deidara smirked "Great job kid! Now time to create art! Hm."

The ANBU looked at Deidara for some seconds. He could see pride in his eyes. "For how long do you know him?"

"Naruto you mean? Hm." The ANBU nodded "A couple of days. Why? Hm."

"You seem fond to him."

Deidara shrugged "A little. He is a talented artist and-"

 ***Boom!***

They turned to Naruto when they heard an explosion and they saw a glimpse of an explosion and a grinning Naruto.

Deidara smiled "Talented indeed. Hm."

The ANBU nodded "I can tell. You better go to train him. I'll watch from here." Then he leapt back into a tree.

Deidara smirked "Of course you will. Hm." Then he walked towards Naruto to praise him and help him more.

 ***October 9***

"Hey Deidara." Naruto said to the older boy that looked at him from his work.

"Yeah? Hm."

"Why you want to help me? I mean; that everyone says that my brother Rin is better than me for different reasons. Some even don't know we're brothers. So-"

"Stop. Look Naruto; I'm training you because I grew fond of you. You're not like most annoying brats that just want to learn jutsu to become a cool ninja. You do things slow and calculating. That makes you a good ninja. And besides, you are artistic. That's enough for me to like you more that your brother. Hm."

Naruto smiled at him and then he blushed and looked away. "Hey, you know tomorrow is my birthday, and it is also Mei and Rin's, but I wanted to know if you wanted to come?"

Deidara blinked a couple of times before smirking "If you ask me so nicely, there's no way I could miss it. I'll be there. And, I'll give you some cool gift. Hm."

Naruto beamed "Cool!" He saw the sky and notice it started to get dark. "Oh no, I need to go back or mom will be mad. See ya tomorrow Deidara!" Then he ran back to his house.

When Naruto was away Deidara called his masked friend. "Hey, ANBU-san. Hm." Besides him the ANBU he usually talks with materialled.

"Yes?"

"Can you give me a Doton or Raiton jutsu? Hm."

The ANBU silently stared at him making him nervous. And the creepy mask doesn't help him calm down.

"Shouldn't you ask Sandaime-sama for that?"

Deidara shrugged "Probably. Care to take me there? Hm."

The ANBU nodded and put his hand on Deidara's shoulder and they both Shunshin away towards the Sandaime office.

 **And Done! This was chapter 1 of Artist of Konoha. I liked writing it actually, even if it was longer that what I usually write. First, I want to clarify some things:**

 **The 'Hm' at the end of all Deidara's sentences is his verbal tick. Some other writers put 'Un' others put 'Yeah' I decided to put Hm.**

 **I know that the C-2 is only the clay dragon that Deidara used against Sasuke, but this is a fic. So in this fic, all gigantic clay figure, except the C-3 and C-4, are C-2. The dragon is a special version of it.**

 **Naruto will know jutsu. His secret weapon will be his explosive clay, but he will know some Doton (Earth) and Raiton (Lighting) Jutsu. Why those elements? Because they are the ones needed for the Bakuton bloodline.**

 **Naruto's brother doesn't have a superiority complex. I noticed that in most of the stories that Naruto had a jinchuricki brother, he is always a dick to him. So, I decided to change that in this fic. Maybe later in the story, he will become a dick. Maybe not. Who knows? Not me for the moment.**

 **And that's pretty much it. I know that many are not a Deidara fan but give this fic a chance. I see a lot of potential on this one and I would hate myself to see go to waste. Remember to leave your review that is important for me, PM me for any doubt or suggestion, Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: A Birthday Party to Forget


	3. Chapter 2: A Birthday Party to Forget

Chapter 2

 **Hello everybody! I'm back with the second chapter of 'Artist of Konoha'. Last chapter, Deidara was invited to Naruto's birthday and Minato was apologizing to Naruto in his mind? Why? What will happen at the birthday party? Stay to find out. But before we go to the story, the pairing options will be revealed. This are the following options.**

 **Pairing Options:**

 **Fu x Naruto x Tayuya**

 **Fu x Naruto x Yugito**

 **Kin x Naruto x Tayuya**

 **Temari x Naruto x Yugito**

 **Temari x Naruto x Tayuya**

 **Your own suggestion!**

 **The 'Your Own Suggestion!' Part is for you to give your own pairing for the story. This and the next chapter will be to vote. Leve it on the reviews or PM me. Now, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Jutsu Name**

 **Chapter 2: A Birthday Party to Forget**

"…And that's why I need your help Anbu-san. Hm." Deidara told to his masked friend that was seated on his couch.

The ANBU nodded "That is the great emergency you said you had? To buy a last-minute gift to your apprentice? That you know for a week or so? Even after the Sandaime told you to don't do that?"

Deidara smirked "But it is an emergency, Anbu-san. He invited me yesterday, and I still can't think of an artistic gift for him. And the Sandaime don't want me to give his a jutsu. Hm."

"Why don't you just give him a sculpture?"

"I thought about it, but I figured out he wanted to create his own art. Hm."

The ANBU put his hand on his chin in a thinking pose. After some moments he looked at Deidara "What about a jutsu?"

"What about it? I'm pretty sure you were there when I was told I can't give him a jutsu yet. Hm. "

"What if you teach him a jutsu. A defensive one in case he needs to hide from his own explosions. I doubt the Sandaime will be against that." The ANBU explained and Deidara put his hand on his chin and nodded.

"I see. In that case I have the perfect jutsu for him!" He said pointing up with a smirk.

"Then I suggest you get a scroll or something like that. After all, the party is tomorrow."

"I know Anbu-san. Besides, don't you have some ANBU stuff to take care of?"

"I do. I came here because you used the seal, alarming the selected ANBU to guard of any kind of emergency, so I thought that you were in some kind of trouble. Which you're not. Goodbye and see you tomorrow." With that the ANBU shunshin out of the building leaving Deidara confused.

"Are you coming tomorrow also?! If you do, warn me with anticipation!"

 ***October 10, Namikaze Compound***

Naruto was sleeping peacefully on his bed until he felt a weight on him. Followed by a loud:

"Happy birthday Naru-Nii!" Mei screamed on top of him and he opened one eye and he smiled at his little sister happy expresion.

"Happy birthday for you too Mei-chan. The others are down already?" He asked and Mei nodded.

"Hmm. They are waiting for us at the kitchen."

Naruto nodded and both siblings headed downstairs where the rest of the family was waiting.

"Aniki!" Rin said spotting his older and Naruto sit down next to him.

"Happy birthday Rin. Hey mom, hey dad." He greeted his brother and his parents.

Kushina smiled at him "So you three ready to the party tonight?"

Mei nodded "I hope that Ino-chan and Hinata-chan can come."

"Yeah, I hope my friends bring good gifts. And you Aniki? Waiting for anyone?" Rin asked his brother that shrugged.

"It would be cool that Shika or Chouji could come. But I really hope that Deidara could come." That caught the family by surprise. But for different reasons.

His siblings, for not knowing who this Deidara is and his parents for not fully trusting the former Iwa Shinobi.

"Who is Deidara?" Mei asked him and Naruto smiled.

"He is the coolest guy that I know! He have the same bloodline that I do and he is teaching me all kind of cool stuff! And-" Naruto kept talking about him to his siblings and he didn't notice his parents whispering between themselves.

"Why you think he invited him?" Kushina whispered to his husband.

"I don't know. But let's keep an eye on him." Minato whispered back.

Kushina nodded and turned back to their kids and noticed that Naruto was gone already.

"Where is your brother?" Kushina asked to her others kids. Rin shrugged.

"He said he was going to find that Deidara guy."

"Why?" Minato asked.

"he said to ask him about art." Mei said confusing both parents. That was when Minato remembered what Hiruzen told him.

'He calls his explosions art...'

Minato sighed not liking what was going on with his eldest kid and the former Iwa nin.

For now, he will just let it go and see where it takes. If he sees his son becoming a psychopath that blow things up for fun, he will intervene.

Better keep thing good for what will happen tonight.

 ***Library***

"What do you mean by that? Hm." Deidara asked the librarian with a surprised face.

"That you can't go to the jutsu section."

"You can't or you won't? Hm."

"Both. First of all, you aren't a shinobi. Second of all you aren't from this village." The librarian started and Deidara decided to defend his case.

"I am a shinobi. But graduated from another village. And I'm actually residing in this village, making me a shinobi resident of Konoha. So I can go inside. Hm." In Deidara mind this were really good arguments.

But the lady still have an ace under her sleeve.

"And third, I received an order from Sandaime-sama to not let you enter, Deidara-san."

Deidara clicked his tongue 'Damn old timer.'

At that moment a kid that seemed to be his own age, with black hair made into a ponytail, black eyes, with a black short sleeved turtleneck shirt with a fan logo at the back, that was wearing the Konoha headband, got in front of him.

"Hey! Hm."

"My friend and I need to go this section. So if you will." The young Konoha shinobi said confusing Deidara. Does he know this guy?

"But Sandaime-sama said-" the librarian was interrupted by the kid putting a paper signed by the Sandaime, saying that Deidara had permission if he was under watch.

The lady sighed and made a gesture telling them to go ahead. The kid nodded and Deidara smirked and both went into the jutsu section.

"Thanks for the help back there. Say, do I know you? Because your voice is really familiar. Hm." Deidara asked this kid that helped him that didn't turn to him yet.

"You do. You usually call me 'Anbu-san'." The kid informed him and Deidara smirk became wider.

"So this is your real face. Much better than those creepy masks that you guys where Anbu-san. Hm."

The Anbu-san nodded "I know. But please, when I'm not wearing the mask, call me by my name, Itachi."

Deidara nodded "I will Itachi-san. So, how did you get that sign? Hm."

"Instead of trying to get a jutsu at the Saindaime's back, I went and told him for what use, the technique will be used for." Itachi told him and Deidara nodded slowly, taking the information.

"That was... much better idea than mine. Hm."

"I know. That's why I came to tell you."

"And without your uniform. Hm." Deidara asked curious on why his new friend have come with his regular clothes.

"Yes. I thought that if we're friends we need to know each other. If this goes well, I'll present to you to Shisui."

"And that's good? Hm." Deidara asked confused of his friend's antics.

Itachi nodded "Yes. It means that I trust you."

"And you don't now? Hm." Deidara asked smirking.

The comment made Itachi smile slightly "Just a little bit."

Deidara grinned "Very well. Now; what should I give him? Hm." He asked to himself outloud.

"Sandaime-sama gave his own recommendation." Itachi told him and Deidara smirked.

"Of course he did. Which jutsu is? Hm."

Itachi didn't answer. He just took a scroll from the Doton category and showed it to Deidara that nodded in approval.

"I like it. Hm."

"And let's hope he like it too. Now I must leave. See you at the party." Itachi said leaving and Deidara stared confused at him.

"You're guarding that I won't create any art there? Hm."

"No. I was invited."

"Really? Hm."

"Yes. My mother was, so she is taking me and my little brother with her. Goodbye." With that Itachi left and Deidara let out an amused huff.

"What a weird guy."

 ***Namikaze Compound, Party***

"Here you got your gift." Shikamaru said to Naruto handing him his gift and seating next to his blonde friend. Naruto grinned at him and opened the package revealing a shogi board.

"Thanks, Shika. When I learn how to play, I let you beat me in a horrible way." Naruto joked with his lazy friend that closed his eyes.

"Troublesome blondes."

"Hey *MUNCH** Naruto! Hey *MUNCH* Shika! Happy birthday Naruto!" Chouji said getting to them and handing to Naruto his gift. He was going to open when Chouji put his hand to stop him.

"Open it later *MUNCH* it is a special plate that I made *MUNCH*" Chouji informed him and Naruto nodded and put the gift on a nearby table and Chouji sit next to him, while munching his chips.

"Hey, one of you guys saw an older kid with long blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin with bandaged hands?" He asked his two friends that shook their head.

"I haven't *MUNCH* see any guy *MUNCH* like that."

"If you're talking about a girly version of you, there it is." Shikamaru said pointing to Deidara that had a package in his hand and was looking around.

Naruto grinned spotting his master and run towards him confusing his friends that followed him at a lower pase.

"Deidara!" Naruto exclaimed and the older kid smirked at him.

"Hello and happy birthday Little Artist. Here, I brought you a gift. Hm." Deidara said handing him the scroll. Naruto read the title and saw that it was a jutsu.

 **Doton: Mogurakure no Jutsu (Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Tecnique)**

Naruto smiled at Deidara that smirked back at him "I'm teaching you that in our next session. Hm."

"Tomorrow?" Naruto asked and Deidara smirked.

"Sure kid. Hm."

"Hey Naruto *MUNCH* who is she?" Chouji asked him and a tick mark appeared on Deidara's forehead.

"Is she Deidara? I thought that you said she was a guy." Shikamaru said staring lazily at Deidara as another tick mark appeared on his forehead.

"I'm a man! Hm." Deidara exclaimed and Shikamaru examined him with his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"PREATY sure. Hm."

"If you said so." Shikamaru said before snoring.

"Hey everybody! Time to cut the cake!" Kushina screamed and the Mei run to Naruto ignoring Deidara, Shikamaru and Chouji and dragged her brother to sit next to her and Rin.

"Very well, before we cut the cake, we're going to give our personal gifts to the birthday kids. Starting with Mei." Minato said and Kushina walked towards Mei and handed her a sword with a red handle and a swirl pattern on the blade.

"This was my sword Mei-chan. And now it is yours. I'll teach you how to use it just like my mother teach me." Kushina said softly to her that nodded with watery eyes.

"To Rin, I got you two gifts." Minato said confusing Kushina. Wasn't he just going to give him one gift?

"The first one is the toad contract. We're going to add that to our training schedule." Minato said and Rin grinned of excitement. He can't wait to start summoning toads like the Pervy Sage and his dad do.

"And my second gift is to make you clan heir of the Namikaze clan!" Minato exclaimed and Rin grin was replaced by a look of confusion. Wasn't his Aniki clan heir?

He wasn't the only one. All the people that came was in silence, staring at their Hokage with confusion.

The silence was broken by the former clan heir.

"WHAT!? That was my birthright! How can you do this to me!? Why didn't you even ask me first!?" Naruto demanded before storming out of the house, not wanting anybody seeing him cry.

Minato was staring at his eldest storm out but snapped out of his trance when he felt the strong hand of Tsunade slap the back of his head. "What is the hell where you thinking?" She demanded with a pissed look on her face.

"Yes Minato! What were you thinking!" Kushina asked somehow even more angry that Tsunade.

"I-I didn't think he would react that badly." Minato said and Shikaku came to him.

"What were you going to give him anyway? If you take away something as important as being clan heir, I guess you were going to give him something important as that."

"We were going to train him." Minato said and Shikaku shook his head and Tsunade sighed before leaving.

"Did you talk this with someone at least?" Shikaku asked again.

"I did with Jiraya-sensei before he left. He said it was a good idea."

"And he also says that peeking on women is a good an idea!" Tsume screamed at him and he winced for the loud sound.

"I-I should go speak to him. Right?" Minato asked.

"Deidara-san already went after him. Because with all due respect Hokage-sama; I think you're the last person he wants to see." Itachi told him and left angry at his leader for doing that action against his eldest kid.

Minato sighed. He screwed up with his son, and the Deidara kid was going to comfort him.

He really screwed up.

 ***With Naruto***

"Hey Little Artist. Feeling okay? Hm." Deidara asked the crying kid that was walking on the deserted streets.

"Y-Yes." He croaked and Deidara put a hand on his shoulder.

"Then why are you crying? Hm."

"I-I'm not crying!" Naruto snapped at Deidara that pointed at his tears.

"Those things are called tears. The ussualy come out when you're crying. Hm."

Naruto looked down before asking "They don't care about me. Do they?"

"Why you say that? I bet that your parents love you! Hm." Deidara tried to cheer up the kid that shook his head.

"NO! They hate me! They don't want a freak with mouths on his palms! That's why they want me to hide them! For people not connecting them to a freak!"

"No. They're protecting you. There are bad people that will do horrible things to get you. They don't want to risk you. Hm." Deidara said softly and Naruto let out a sob.

"T-Then why did they did this to me?"

"I don't know. Parents do weird things from time to time. I'm not an expert on that. But know this; You and me, we're both freaks. So freaks united, will never get beaten! Hm."

Naruto laughed softly at the silly comment of the older kid. "You promise we will be united?"

Deidara nodded "Yeah. Or I'll eat a thousand needles or something. Hm." Deidara said repeating what he told Naruto on their first time training.

Naruto nodded and with watery eyes hugged Deidara that hugged him back.

And at the same time, an ANBU with a black coat and a 'Ne' symbol on the forehead of his mask left to inform.

 ***ROOT headquarters***

"So, how did it went?" Danzo asked his subordinate that was bowing in front of him.

"Before I could capture the target, the Iwa shinobi appeared. And you said to not casualties Danzo-sama."

Danzo nodded "I see. We'll get another chance. But first, we need to get that, Deidara, out of the way."

 **And done! That was the second chapter of Artist of Konoha. The birthday part was based on 'The Overlooked Prodigy', I hope they aren't too similar. If they are, I apologize. Because I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Now, Danzo. He will be clue on the story, for his obsesion on getting Naruto's bloodline. He will start slowly approaching him starting next chapter. And that's all. Review that it is really important to me, next chapter I'll start answering reviews, PM me for any doubt or suggestions, remember to vote for the pairing, Follow and Favorite the story and me.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Meeting a Fellow Artist


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting a Fellow Artist

Chapter 3

 **Hello everybody! I'm back with the new chapter of 'Artist of Konoha'. In this one, the academy starts and Naruto will meet a new friend and a fellow artist. With that said, let's answer the reviews!**

 **Reviews:**

 **(I'll only answer reviews from last chapter. If you leave a review on chapter 1, I won't answer it.)**

 **[X3runner]: Yes. Naruto will try to imitate Deidara the more he can. He won't lose the essence that makes him Naruto, but his hair, for example, will be similar to Deidara's style. And you my good sir, gave me an idea for an Omake for this chapter.**

 **[gruntsbreeder]: Glad that you find it interesting. And thanks for voting.**

 **[** **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark]: Yep. That was the final straw for Naruto. And believe me, he will do even more mistakes in the future.**

 **[Dragon of Ying and Yang]: The wait is over everybody!**

 **[draven32]: Very well**

 **[Igneel777]: In another story I might be open to a YugitoxNaruto pairing. But I want this story to be a love triangle.**

 **[ShulkxMelia23]: Thank you very much.**

 **[Oblivion196]: Happy to hear that! I hope that this chapter help that idea to grow.**

 **And now, let's see how the pairing list is.**

 **Pairing:**

 **Fuu x Naruto x Yugito: 4**

 **Fuu x Naruto x Tayuya: 2**

 **Tayuya x Naruto x Temari: 1**

 **Tayuya x Naruto x Kin: 1**

 **Temari x Naruto x Yugito: 1**

 **The rest have no votes.**

 **And that's it. To vote, send me a PM or leave it on the reviews. The next chapter will be the last one to vote. Now yes; Lets go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Jutsu Name**

 **Chapter 3: Meeting a Fellow Artist**

"Come on! Move! I'm ordering you to move! You are my creation so follow my command! C'mon! Mo- Yes!" Naruto screamed as he saw that his clay spider started to give, slow, clumsy steps but steps anyway.

"Nice one Little Artist. Now, you know what to do. Hm." Deidara said to him leaning on a rock with a smirk on his face.

Naruto mirrored the smirk as he made one handed ram seal. **"Katsu."** He said as the spider exploded.

Deidara smirked as he got off the rock he was leaning. "Well, I think we're done for the day. So, let's get something to eat. Tomorrow is a great day after. Hm."

At the mention of what will happen the following day, Naruto slumped his shoulders and looked to the floor. Deidara sighed. He already knows why.

"Yay. The academy starts tomorrow." Naruto said with a scowl.

"I thought you wanted to become a shinobi? Hm."

"I do!" Naruto said looking at him "But I don't like the whispers of the people." He said looking down once again.

The whispers he was referring to, are the ones from the civilians that heard that the Hokage had disowned from the position of clan heir, his eldest son. Now, Naruto also receives attention of them.

They praise Rin.

They hate Mei.

They laugh at him.

Deidara sighed once again and ruffled Naruto's hair. After the party, Naruto's self-confidence suffered a heavy blow. Building back up had been a big task. But after a year or so, it came back.

"And who cares about them? Hm. They don't even know what true art is, so I bet they can't see a good shinobi in work neither. Hm." Deidara reassured him smirking.

Naruto forced a smile and nodded. Deidara frowned momentarily, noticing the fake smile, before grinning.

"Hey, what you say if we ask the Old Man to make some art in an abandoned building? Hm."

Naruto looked at him "Do you think he will agree? Last time we made a mess."

"With a bit of persuasion, he will give. Hm."

Naruto smiled at him "Fine. Let's try."

 ***Next Day***

"Naru-Nii!" Mei said jumping on top of him, waking him up from his slumber. After catching back his breath, he smirked and ruffled her hair.

"Good morning to you too Mei. Sleep well?" Mei nodded at the question and he laid his head back on the pillow again "That's good. Now get out. I need to change."

Mei nodded and got out of his room to let his older brother change from his pajamas to his clothes. Once done, he opened the door to see his sister waiting for him. "Ready?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yeah. I'm ready to learn to become a great shinobi." He said smirking lazily.

Mei looked at him confused "You're not going to have breakfast?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I'll probably eat something on the way. Deidara said he would pick me up."

"But I thought that mom was-" Mei started but Naruto interrupted her.

"Not me. I rather be with Deidara than with any of those two." Then he got an idea that made him grin. "Why don't you join us?"

"What?" Mei asked not expecting to be invited to go with her brother and friend. "Won't I bother you two?"

Naruto shook his head "Nah. Deidara is cool. I bet he would love to meet you or Rin."

Mei nodded shyly. "O-Okay. But I'm going to tell mom first. I don't want her to worry abo-"

"Don't worry, I already left a note on my room. Now, let's go through the back door."

After they left, Kushina got curious and went upstairs why Naruto and Mei where taking so long. Instead of finding her kids, she only found a note from his eldest.

 _Hey mom, me and Mei already went towards the academy. Don't worry, Deidara is taking us there._

 _Naruto._

She crushed the note on her hands as her hair started to move like tails over her head.

She went downstairs, grabbed Rin by the back of his shirt, interrupting his breakfast. "Wha- Mom! What are you doing!?"

"Going to the academy to catch your brother and sister!"

"Can I at least finish my breakfast?" Rin asked her.

"No!"

Rin only could sigh, wondering why his mom have to take her wrath on him.

 ***Streets***

"So, you're Mei? Hm. Nice to meet you. I'm Deidara. Hm." Deidara introduced himself to Mei and the young girl played with the rim of her skirt.

"N-N-Nice to meet you too, Deidara-san." She greeted with a small bow.

Deidara chuckled and ruffled Naruto hair "Hey, why can't you be politer like her? Hm."

"I think I'm fine for how I am right now." Naruto said grinning as he moved his head out of the older kid hand.

"I-I think that Naru-Nii, is fine as he is." Mei defended her brother, while still playing her skirt. Deidara smirked at that comment.

"I know, I know. I wouldn't change the Little Artist for anything. Hm."

"Little Artist?" Mei asked and Deidara nodded smirking.

"Yeah, that's what your brother is. Hm."

"Hey Daidara, when are you going to become a shinobi?" Naruto asked him. Deidara had been in the village for 5 months now and he is still on probation state.

Deidara shrugged "Don't know. The Old Man said that maybe at the end of the year I can take some test to see if I would be useful to the village or something. But, if this goes south, I already have a plan B. Hm." He said smirking.

"Which is?" Naruto asked and Deidara grinned like a madman.

"An art gallery! Hm." He exclaimed.

"That's a great idea Deidara!" Naruto said liking the idea of people going into the shop of his best friend and stare with awe their art "Can I help!?"

"I was counting on you asking that. Hm." Deidara said smirking "Want to join our great cause Mei? Hm." He asked the young girl that was still focused on her skirt.

"I-I don't know. I'm not really good at art." She mumbled at then she felt her brother hug her shoulders.

"Because you never tried before. Look after class, you and I are going to have a class art. Maybe Rin can come too." Naruto said with a smile and Mei nodded.

Deidara smiled seeing the brotherly scene. Then he saw that ahead a mob was formed in front of a building. "Well, we arrived. Hm."

Mei and Naruto look in front of them and saw that indeed the academy building was in front of them. There were a lot of parents next to their children, seeing them on their first day of school. Many kids were talking to their friends, sharing their expectations and hopes when they become actual shinobis.

"Hello Deidara." Itachi said coming out of the crowd followed by his little brother Sasuke. Deidara met him once when he was invited over Itachi house.

"Hey there Itachi. Hello Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded his head to Deidara as a greeting before turning his attention momentarly to Naruto and Mei. He gave a brief glance to them before looking back at his brother.

"Aniki run!" Rin screamed at his brother. When Naruto turned around he received a punch on the head by part of his mother.

"Naruto Namikaze! Why didn't you wait for me!?" Kushina demanded at Naruto that chuckled nervously while rubbing his sore spot.

"Hello Kushina-sama. Hm." Deidara greeted her with a smile and she frowned as she crossed her arms.

"Hey Blondie." She said back to him as he scratched the back of his head.

"You still don't like me? Hm."

"What was your first clue?" She asked harshly.

If you haven't notice yet, both, Minato and Kushina, don't like Deidara as Naruto does. Or even a little bit.

They blame him, for the rift that was created between them at the birthday party. Well, mostly Minato. Kushina just thinks that because of the blonde teen they still don't have a good chance to bond again like a family.

And that he is a negative influence for her Naru-Chan.

"Don't be like that mom. He is cool. Right Mei?" Naruto said grinning to his sister that nodded shyly.

"He isn't bad..." She mumbled and Rin noticed Deidara since he arrived. He smirked and walked to him.

"Hey, you're the Deidara guy my Aniki talks about?" Deidara smirked and nodded.

"I guess I am. Hm." Deidara said smirking.

"I thought you would be manlier, y'know? You kind of look like a girl." Rin said smirking and a tick mark formed on Deidara's forehead.

"You know..." Deidara started but Itachi placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Breath Deidara, breath."

Deidara took a deep breath, before releasing a sigh and glaring at Rin. "I'll let this one slip because you're the Little Artist brother. Hm."

Rin nodded with the smirk still on place "Got it."

"That wasn't needed Rin." Naruto said to his little brother that raised his hands in the air.

"C'mon! It was a joke."

"But it wasn't funny." Naruto said back to Rin, mad because he was insulting his idol, but Rin kept smirking.

"Neither it was to leave me behind at breakfast."

Naruto thought about it, before he shrugged with a smirk "Fair point."

"Well, now the Yellow Flash is going to talk, so let's stay quiet and listen. Hm." Deidara said to Naruto that groaned.

"Do I have to?" He complained and Deidara shrugged.

"It would be a nice thing to do. Hm."

Minato walked to the front and started to give a speech, welcoming all the new students to the academy, explaining the Will of Fire and wishing them good luck. After that, class started.

Naruto started to walk towards the building when Deidara put a hand on his shoulder. Naruto turned his head to see him smiling at him.

"Good luck on your first day. Hm."

Naruto smiled and nodded before following his siblings into the school building.

Kushina watched as her son and Deidara interacted with each other. Maybe, if she's nicer to him, Naruto will try himself to reconnect with her and Minato.

With her mind decided and with a determined look, she walked to the blonde teen that was saying goodbye to Itachi and tapped his shoulder.

Deidara looked at who touched him and saw that it was Kushina and noticing her he got a confused look on his face. He tried to get a conversation with her in the past, because she is Naruto's mother. But every time the woman sees him, she gets a scowl on her face and she start ignoring him, not answering when he speaks to her.

So, he wasn't expecting for her to speak to him on her own will.

"Do you have a minute to talk, Deidara?" She asked him.

"I think that I have. Where do you want to talk? Hm."

 ***Academy***

The first thing that Naruto noted as he entered his class, that all the kids where in some sort of group. Probably between friends from before the academy started.

The second thing that he noticed was that once the civilian kids noted that he and his siblings entered the class, where the whispers.

First, the ones about Rin.

"Hey isn't that the Hokage son?"

"Yeah, he looks cool."

"My mom says that he is the hero of the village."

"Do you think he will want to become my friend?"

Then, about Mei.

"What is she doing here?"

"That weak girl isn't ninja material."

"My daddy says that she is a demon so I shouldn't hang out with her."

"And besides, her hair looks weird."

And last but not least, Naruto's.

"Hey and who is the taller one? The blonde?"

"Don't know? Maybe a cousin or their brother?"

"You mean that brother?"

"Yeah, the failure."

After that they started to laugh and Naruto had a feeling that they will bother him for the rest of the school year. As much.

The seats were for three people, Rin wanted to seat next to his siblings but a crowd of fangirls got to him first. Naruto chuckled at his brother's misfortune.

Naruto sat in the top row at the middle and to his right was seated Mei. Mei shy nature wouldn't make her speak a lot in public and he didn't expect to someone to come to talk him, unless to make fun of him or Mei. So, with nothing better to do he took out some clay from one of his pouch and started to mold them into a spider.

Even though he prefers to blow things up instead of keeping them, he still create some small statues of animals, insects, plants and give them to Rin or Mei. Sometimes to Shikamaru and Chouji too.

While he was in middle of his work and Mei watching with awe her brother works, a really pale kid, with short straight black hair and black eyes, that was wearing some black shorts and a black shirt, sat next to Naruto. Naruto turned to him and the pale kid gave him a forced cheerful smile.

"Can I sit here?" The kid asked with the smile still on his face.

Naruto nodded "Yeah. No problem." He then turned back to the spider he was working on.

The kid only kept staring at Naruto while he worked on his clay spider with the smile still on place. The smile that started to creep Mei a little and annoy Naruto a bit.

"What are you doing?" The kid asked with his smile.

"Art." Naruto answered absentminded, focused on the spider that was almost complete.

The kid chuckled and Naruto glanced at him. "Did I say something funny?"

The kid nodded smiling "You did. Because that," He pointed at the almost complete spider "Isn't art."

Naruto actually crushed the spider with his hands and glared at the kid that was still smiling at him.

"Excuse me, I didn't listen well. Did you say that this isn't art?" He asked pointing to the crushed clay.

The kid nodded smiling as he took a brush, ink and a scroll and he put it on the table. Naruto raised a brow as the kid started to draw the picture of a bird on the scroll. And it was a really nice drawing.

Once he was done, he showed it to Naruto with his smile. "This is art."

Naruto stared at the drawing for a while before smirking "It is nice. But, I can do better." Then he grabbed the clay and mold it into a bird.

The kid watched the bird with a surprised look. Not knowing how to continue the conversation. So, he smiled again.

"It is acceptable."

Naruto smirked "Acceptable? You mean perfect right?" Naruto then put the bird on the table and stretched his hand to the pale kid. "I'm Naruto by the way."

The kid looked at the hand thinking on what to do before accepting it. "I'm Sai."

Naruto nodded "So, Sai; I never thought I would have a rival in my art." He said with a smirk and Sai tilted his head with a confused look.

"Rival?"

Naruto nodded "That's right. Unless If you don't want to."

Sai decided to put the smile back on. "It is fine by me. Rival." He said and Naruto smirked at him.

"Great! Then it also means that we're friends! Right?" Naruto asked him and Sai nodded.

"I guess."

"Okay class. My name is Iruka Umino and he is Mizuki Toujo. We are going to be your instructors for the next years." A man with brown skin and a scar crossing his face said to the class. Next to him, was another man, with long white hair. "Now introduce yourselves."

"Shino Aburame."

"Chouji Akimichi."

"Ten-Ten Agane."

"Sakura Haruno."

"Hi-Hi-Hi-Hina-Hina-Hinata Hyuga"

"Neji Hyuga."

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka!"

"Rock Lee!"

"Naruto Namikaze."

"Rin Namikaze."

"M-Mei Namikaze."

"Troublesome. Shikamaru Nara."

"Sai Ruto."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ino Yamanaka"

Iruka smiled at his new class "Great! I wish you all good luck for this and the years to follow in this class."

 **(A/N: Read notes at the end for an explanation.)**

 ***Lunch Break***

"So, what's your favorite thing to draw." Naruto asked his new friend to make a conversation. Sai wasn't very talkative to say the least. He only smiled at everyone.

Sai looked to the sky thinking. "My brother." He simply said and Naruto grinned.

"Can I see one of your drawings?" He asked and Sai looked at him with his smile.

"No."

Naruto face fell "Why?" He complained.

"Those are more personal drawings." Sai said not losing his smile and Naruto nodded with a smirk.

"Well, when I gain your trust you will show me your best works and I'll do the same. Deal?" He said stretching his hand towards Sai that look at it uncertain. He hesitantly shook the hand and smiled once again.

"Deal."

"Ehm, Naru-Nii..." Mei shy voice interrupted the two boys to see the red-headed girl seated next to Naruto playing with her skirt.

"Oh Mei. Since when you have been here?"

"S-Since the start of the break. And now it is over." She said playing with her skirt and Naruto nodded with a grin.

"Okay. Let's go then." He said standing up and going to the class. Sai went next to him and Naruto talked to him again about what he likes while Mei followed behind them with a sad look on her face.

 ***At the Same Time, Ichiraku Ramen***

"I want to reconnect with Naruto." Kushina said to Deidara that was still eating his bowl.

After he was done Deidara nodded "And why you say that to me? Hm."

"Because I need your help for that." She said crossing her arms and looking away.

"And what do I have to do exactly? Naruto is really hurt for what happened at his birthday. Whenever I mention you or the Yellow Flash, he gets all depressed. Hm."

"Can you tell me what he likes?" Deidara looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"He is your son. You should know him better than I do. Hm." Kushina frowned at his words but Deidara haven't finish.

"Do you know why he is angry at the first place? Hm." Kushina shook his head and Deidara sighed "Look, he feels abandoned by you two. He isn't seeing you as his parents as he did before. I know he still loves you and the Yellow Flash. I can't tell you what to do, because I don't know what I would do. So, the only thing I could tell you is to look for something he likes and try and connect with that. Goodbye Kushina-Sama. Hm." He said as he paid his part of the bill and left Kushina thinking.

 ***Streets***

"The academy is laaaaaaaaame!" Rin screamed as he and his two siblings where walking back home after their first day of academy.

"Y-You shouldn't say things like that." Mei said quietly and Naruto patted her head.

"But if Rin wants to express the feeling that all of us felt in that classroom, he is free to do it."

Mei nodded and looked at his brother "Naru-Nii; are you going to replace us for that kid and Deidara?" She asked nervously and Naruto and Rin looked at her with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked her and she looked to the ground.

"You share the same tastes with them. You guys like the same things. And we barely know something about art." She said looking more depressed by each word she said.

Rin eyed with worry at his brother afraid for what he could see. Naruto just sling his arm over the shoulder of Mei and Rin and continue to walk between them.

"Deidara is really important to me. He is like my older brother. And maybe if you guys give him the chance, he could be yours too. And for Sai; I just met the guy. He looks cool, but that smile creeps me off. But if there is something totally irreplaceable for me, are you two. Never forget that. Because you are my cute, little siblings. And as your cool big brother, I must protect you two."

Mei and Rin nodded and the three siblings continued their way home in silence.

 **And done! This was chapter 3 of 'Artist of Konoha'. I don't consider this chapter my all-time great, but I hope it was good enough. Because the main idea of this chapter was to introduce Sai. He will be important in the story. And I know that Neji, Lee and Ten-Ten are one year older that them, but this is my story. And besides, there is a reason for this. One of them, is going to be in the same team as Naruto. That because a friend of mine asked it to me to do the strongest team possible. You can call my friend The J. No, he is not in Fanfiction. And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it is important for me, PM me for any doubt or suggestion, vote for the pairing, Follow and Favorite.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Creating Art With Friends.


	5. Chapter 4: Creating Art with Friends

Chapter 4

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter number 4 of 'Artist of Konoha'. In this one, Naruto and some of his friends, will do a big prank on Sasuke-** _ **kun**_ **fangirls. And before we go to the story, here are the three finalists for the love triangle poll:**

 **FuuxNarutoxYugito: 6**

 **TemarixNarutoxTayuya: 5**

 **FuuxNarutoxTayuya: 4**

 **This is the last chapter to vote. In the next one, I'll make Naruto meet the first girl. And during the time around the first C-class mission, we will meet the second one. And one question; in the reviews I read that many wanted a Yaoi pairing between Deidara and Itachi. I'm ok with that. Tell me what you think in the reviews or PM me your answer. With that said, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Jutsu Name**

 **Chapter 4: Creating Art with Friends.**

"Hey Sai. What are you reading?" Naruto greeted his friend/rival that was deep into a book. Sai looked at him with a smile. It still was kind of creepy, but it really seemed less forced and more cheerful.

"How to make friends for anti-socials." Sai replied smiling and Naruto sweat dropped.

"I... see."

Sai nodded "In here says that friends give each other nicknames, to show their bond. So, I was thinking that we could give each other one."

Naruto nodded his head, with his hand resting in his chin. "That's a good idea." He then smirked "Then I'll call you Sai-Dana."

Sai tilted his head and blinked a little "Dana?"

Naruto nodded "Yeah. It means master. So your nickname is that. What's yours for me?"

Sai smiled at him and Naruto leaned closer, waiting what kind of awesome name his friend got for him.

"Fishcake."

Naruto face fell "What?"

Sai nodded with his smile "Naruto means fishcake. So, the most appropriate thing to call you is that."

Naruto could feel his eyebrow twitch. "First, my name means 'Maelstrom'. Not, fishcake. Second, never call me like that again. Third, think of a better name."

Sai nodded "Okay blondie."

Naruto sighed "We will work on my name later. By the way, did you study for the test?"

Sai blinked "What test?"

Naruto groaned "You didn't know there was test?" Sai nodded "Damn. I was expecting you to help me. I didn't study."

"Why?" Sai asked and Naruto smirked.

"I was perfecting my art."

"Ehm, N-Naru-nii." Mei shyly said and Naruto turned his head to see her sat next to him.

"Oh Mei, when did you arrive?" Naruto asked her and she looked down.

"I arrived with you..." She mumbled and Naruto blinked.

"Really? Man, I thought you went to sit with Hinata or with Rin. Anyway Sai; we have after the first break to prepare ourselves for the test. Any ideas?"

"I-I-I could help you-" Mei started but was interrupted when Iruka entered the class.

"Hello class. Get your history books ready. Class starts now." the scarred chunin said and there where groans of desplesure.

Mei looked down, seeing her opportunity to hang out again with her brother.

Just the two of them. As they used to.

 ***First Break***

"Any ideas?" Naruto asked his friend that shook his head.

"I don't clay brain." Sai said giving his usual smile and Naruto had the urgent need to punch his friend. At this point, he didn't know if he was making fan out of him, or if he was really trying to find a good name.

"For now, call me Naruto. But we really need to think something." Naruto said as he scratched his chin.

"Aniki!" Rin screamed as he got behind him and Naruto turned around to see his little brother.

"Yes Rin?"

"You need to help us!" Rin exclaimed as Kiba Inuzuka got next to Rin.

"On?"

"We didn't study for this stupid test! Mom is going to kill me if she discovers I failed!" Kiba explained and his white pup, Akamaru barked in agreement.

Sai smiled at the duo. "We didn't study neither Dog Breath."

Kiba looked at Sai with an annoyed expression "How did you call me?"

Before Sai could open his mouth, Naruto covered it with his hand. "Don't be mad Kiba, he is trying to be friendly. He already gave me three names just today."

Kiba grumbled while Rin was laughing at his friend. Once Naruto removed his hand Sai smiled at Rin. "Did you find that funny Flamy?"

"Flamy? Are you making fun of my hair!?" Rin demanded and Naruto sighed.

"Sai-dana, stop antagonizing them. Now, we need to find a way to save ourselves from this test." Naruto said and they nodded.

"Any ideas?" Rin asked and Naruto after some thoughts, smirked.

"Let's escape."

"Eh? Escape from what?" Kiba asked and Naruto smirked at his direction.

"From school. We can go and hide into Deidara's apartment. He gave me a key." He explained taking from his pocket a small key.

Rin grinned "Awesome! So, we're leaving now?"

"Yeah. If we want to avoid the test and Iruka-sensei, we should leave now." Naruto said.

"Hey guys! Mind if we go with you?" Chouji said from behind them and by his side was Shikamaru.

Naruto shrugged "Sure. I don't see why not. But, we need to go now. Okay?"

Shikamaru sighed "We should put a distraction first. It would be troublesome if Iruka catches us before we leave."

Naruto nodded "You're right Shika." He then smirked "Leave that to me. Meet me close to the entrance and hide in the bushes." They nodded and left for the exception of Sai.

"Why are you not going Sai-dana?"

Sai only smiled at him "I want to see how you create the distraction? You are not planning on just leaving some random spiders, right Mini-Yondaime?"

"We really need to work on your social skills. But yes, I was planning on leaving some spiders. Now, close your eyes." Naruto said and Sai nodded and closed his eyes. Naruto took off his glove and put it into his pouch. The mouth started to munch on the clay and Naruto took out a little bag of paint and threw it into the mouth. He stiffened for a moment, never liking the taste of paint.

He smirked. Even though the pranks he does are his own way of revenge, he enjoys making them.

He created a spider and send it into his class. "Okay Sai-dana, we're leaving." Sai nodded and they went to the bushes where the others were hiding.

"Okay, the distraction is ready. Now we can- Sasuke?" Naruto asked seeing the Uchiha next to the group.

"He saw us and decided to hide from a mob of girls." Rin said.

"They weren't girls." Sasuke said and the attention turned to him "They were _fangirls."_ He said like if that explained everything, but it confused some of them.

"Riiiiiiiight. Anyway, if we're leaving, it is now. Ready?" They nodded and a scoff was heard from behind.

"Only losers run away. It seems that fate deemed you like that. Losers." Neji said looking at them with superiority. Ever since the year started, Neji was always trying on getting into everyone's head that the Hyugas are the top clan of the leaf.

Especially to Sasuke.

Shikamaru yawned, Chouji kept eating his chips (Those two could care less what the Hyuga says), Kiba growled Rin glared and Sasuke was going to say something, but Naruto beat him as he shrugged.

"I beg to differ, Neji-san. Shinobi must be stealthy to survive. What better stealth exercise than to escape from the academy. Besides, we got a Uchiha. With someone like him, what could go wrong. After all, the strongest bloodline is in their possession."

Shikamaru and Sasuke smirked while the others were confused. Sasuke smirked because he was proud that the Hokage eldest consider him strong while Shikamaru saw his plan.

Neji narrowed his eyes as he walked to the group with a frown. "I'll go too."

"Hmm, I don't know..." Naruto said scratching his chin with a smirk.

"The Uchiha and Hyuga clan are worlds apart. Trust me Namikaze, after today, you'll see it." Neji said and Naruto nodded with a smirk.

"Fine. But I'll warn you; I am a stubborn guy." Neji nodded and the group of boys escaped the academy.

"By the way Aniki, what kind of distraction did you made?" Rin asked and Naruto smirked.

"The most artistic one you could think of."

 ***At the Academy***

"AHHHHHHHHHH! A SPIDER!" Sakura screamed as she pointed to the white spider that looked at it with a blank expression.

"KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT!" Ino screamed as many of the class where pretty much like her.

The only calmed people where Hinata, Shino, Mei and Ten-Ten.

"This is a prank." Ten-Ten said and Shino nodded.

"You are right Agane-san. Why? Because I can feel that the spider isn't alive. So, the most logical thing is to assume that someone did this."

"B-But who?" Hinata asked and Mei looked at the spider a little better and recognized it.

"Naru-nii?"

"Don't worry classmates! I got this with the power of youth!" **(A/N: Read notes at the end)** Lee screamed as he was chasing the surprisingly fast spider.

Mizuki finally caught the spider and hold it from one of the legs. Iruka got closer to see that the spider was getting deformed. Until...

*POP*

The spider exploded leaving both Mizuki and Iruka covered in bright orange paint. On Iruka's forehead, a tick mark was formed.

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS!"

 ***Back at the group***

Kiba was laughing hard at the prank, while Akamaru was barking happily on his hiding spot, that was Kiba's jacket. "Dude, I hope I could see Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei right now."

"It sounds childish." Neji said with the shadow of a smile that he failed to kill before someone noticed.

"How Neji-san, you look completely different when you are frowning or brooding from when you are smiling." Naruto teased and the Hyuga glared at him.

"Watch it."

"Any way, how far is Deidara's place? I'm tired." Shikamaru complained and Naruto pointed to a building.

"There it is."

They got into the building that was pretty empty. They went to the third floor where Deidara lived and Naruto opened the door and made a motion to the others to get in.

"Hey, isn't this Deidara guy going to send us back?" Kiba asked and Naruto shook his head.

"Nah. Deidara said he was meeting Itachi today. So he must be out."

Sasuke widened his eyes "Nii-san told me he was meeting Deidara at his house today."

Naruto eyes widen "We need to leave. This place is compromised." His fears where confirmed by the loud bang behind them.

They turned around and saw Deidara in front of the door "You know Little Artist, I rather have my door closed to avoid any robbers. What do you think about my security measures Itachi-san? Hm."

"I think that this group is in deep, deep trouble." Itachi said from the couch and Naruto and Sasuke started to sweat while Neji sighed.

"Fate is cruel for letting me go this way." He muttered.

"W-Wait! We have a reason for this!" Naruto screamed and Deidara raised an amused brow.

"Really? Do tell. Hm."

"We-We-We..." Naruto was thinking on something when Rin got an idea.

"We were planning to do something artistic!" He said. If he remember well, this Deidara guy is even more obsessed with art than his brother.

Shikamaru groaned "And this is how we went back at the academy. Troublesome."

Deidara grinned "Heh, guess that Naruto isn't the only artist in the family. Hm. Go on, tell me your great idea. Hm." Itachi sighed. Knowing his blonde friend, he was way to excited on this to stop them. Or him.

"We were going to paint something." Chouji said thinking that way the man would be happy but was surprised when he slumped.

"Oh, I see. Hm." Itachi shook his head.

"But, we are going to paint the inside of a house." Naruto said and that got Deidara attention.

"That's better. I like it. Hm."

"Who's house?" Itachi asked them and this time Kiba talked.

"The pain in the ass that is Ami Minouru!" Akamaru barked in agreement.

"And why is she a pain in the ass?" Itachi asked. He wants to avoid an innocent family getting pranked because some kids are looking a way to escape school.

"She picks on Mei and say's that my art is ugly." Naruto said.

"She says that I'm creepy." Sai said smiling.

"She have a cat and says that it is better than Akamaru!" Kiba said.

"Arf!" Akamaru barked.

"She doesn't let me sleep in class. Or after it." Shikamaru said.

"She called me FAT!" Chouji said.

"She stalks me." Sasuke said and Itachi chuckled.

"She keeps asking me for dates." Rin said with a disgusted face.

They looked at Neji that had his eyes closed, waiting for him, to give his reason. "My only problem with her is that the first month of academy, she though I and Hinata where blind and treated us like that. Don't you dare to laugh Namikaze." He warned to Naruto that raised his arms defensely as he smirked.

"Relax. Besides, I think that we all have that problem the first time we saw a Hyuga." Neji glared at him and Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Well, then what are we waiting? Hm. Let's show her not to mess with us! Hm." Deidara said with a smirk but Itachi hold his shoulder.

"Deidara-san, I believe that it would be better if we let them do it alone."

"Eh? But I want to help! Hm."

Itachi looked at the kids "This is your own mission of revenge. Prove to us, that you are worthy of becoming shinobi by doing this. Consider this... your first ninja mission."

"Alright! You listen Akamaru? We are going to do this!" Kiba screamed, way too excited to think of the original plan.

"Arf! _/But weren't we supposed to supposed to hide here?/_ "

"Yeah, but this is better. Wouldn't you like to have revenge on her comparing you to a _cat_?"

After some thought Akamaru barked affirmatively.

"Well, for picking on Mei and insulting my work, I'm going to enjoy this. What about you Sai-dana?" Naruto asked with a smirk at his friend that kept smiling.

"That no one calls me creepy without justification."

"Hm, maybe fate is in a good mood today. The only downside is the Uchiha." Neji said with a stoic demeaner, but the child inside of him was excited and happy on doing something besides training or looking after Hinata.

"Let's see who is better now Hyuga." Sasuke challenged.

"I just hope that this goes okay." Rin said smiling.

"This is exiting! *MUNCH* Hey Shika, *MUNCH* Aren't you excited?" CHouji asked the Nara that groaned.

"What a drag. But if we're going to do this, we need a plan." Shikamaru said and they turned to him.

"Yeah, anything in mind Shika?" Naruto asked him and got into his thinking position. After a while he smirked.

"I do. Listen well; we will divide into 5 groups. Rin and Sai, you two will be the distraction team. Kiba and Akamaru you will be the lookouts. Chouji, you will be the carrier. Naruto, Sasuke and Neji, you will be the pranksters. I will be the head of the operation."

"And what is your plan, and what would you need to perform it? Hm." Deidara asked smirking, liking the initiative of the kids.

"Paint, a table, binoculars, some walkie-talkie, and balloons. And for the plan... you'll see."

 ***Park***

"Why do I have to be Sasuke?" Rin complained as he was transformed into Sasuke as he stood next to Sai that was transformed into Itachi that smiled at him with his usual smile.

"Because you don't know how to be serious, Bi-Eyes."

"Don't call me that! And for your information, I can be serious."

"I honestly doubt it."

" _Both of you, stop. Today the academy ends early and Akamaru gave the note to a fangirl, so Ami knows where she should go."_ Shikamaru said from the walkie-talkie that he had. He was on top of a building that was in front of the house of Ami. He got there thanks to Itachi.

" _I want you guys to remember, that I'm still against this plan."_ Sasuke said as he, Neji and Naruto where getting inside the house.

" _And I want to remind you on how positive I am on this plan."_ Neji said smirking and Sasuke glared at him.

"You know..."

"Guys! The window is open." Naruto cut the fight to be and before a last glare between the Uchiha and Hyuga, the trio entered the house.

"Chouji; how are we doing with the paint?" Shikamaru asked his friend.

" _I already arrived. Waiting for orders."_

Shikamaru smirked "Good. Kiba, do you see or smell something?"

" _A mob is coming. I smell a lot of perfume."_

"Okay, they're coming. Rin and Sai, get into your best Uchiha mood."

" _Very well, Shikamaru-san."_

" _Hn."_

"Good."

If you're wondering what the plan is, it is the following:

Akamaru went to Sakura and gave her a note saying that Sasuke and his brother Itachi where looking for a possible wife in the future. Sakura got excited and screamed it a top of his lungs. When the academy was over, they ran to their houses to get prepared and to ask their daddys to acompany them.

Sai and Rin would **henge** into Sasuke and Itachi and would make long interviews and then reject the girls.

Kiba will be watching if Ami was coming or leaving.

Chouji will be carrying the paint to 'decorate' the house.

Shikamaru will be giving orders if something goes wrong.

And finally, Naruto, Neji and Sasuke are in charge of painting the house.

" _Okay. The interviews started and Ami is close but not that much."_ Kiba informed and Shikamaru smirked.

"Great. Neji, Sasuke, Naruto; you have green light. Do as you wish."

 ***Inside Ami's House***

"Got it Shika. Okay, where should we start?" Naruto asked to his two partners in crime that where having a glare-off.

"Guys! You can continue later. For now, let's mess this place up."

Neji nodded "Fine. Where do we start."

They started in the living room. Neji threw blue balls, Naruto orange and Sasuke red. They continued with the kitchen. Then the bathrooms. And on and on and on. After most of the house was painted in rainbow colors, you could see that they were having fun. Naruto was grinning, Sasuke smirking and Neji with a faint smile that was becoming more noticeable after each room painted a into three different colors.

Now it was time to finish the job.

It was time to paint Ami's room.

"The time had arrived." Naruto said with a grin.

"Hn. I hope that she stops her stalking after this." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Fate had deemed this punishment on you Minouru." Neji said with a smirk of his own.

When they opened the doors Sasuke was horrified while Naruto was holding his laugh and Neji was smirking.

The room was filled of pictures of him. Walking, eating, training. Everything was documented in pictures.

Sasuke glared at his companions. "Not a word about this."

Neji kept smirking. "Whatever Uchiha. I guess that fate is trying to help you in this situation."

"So, what should we do first?" Naruto asked and Sasuke glared at the pictures.

"We take care of this." Naruto nodded with a smirk.

"Then let's start."

" _Guys, you need to get out of there!"_ Shikamaru said from his spot with the walkie-talkie.

"Why? We're almost done." Naruto asked and downstairs was heard the sound of the door opening that put the three kids on edge.

" _Ami arrived!"_

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?"

 ***5 Minutes Earlier, Park***

"What does it means that my Sakura-chan isn't worthy!?" Sakura's father demanded to 'Itachi' that didn't change his expression.

"It means how it sounds. We don't need a pink-haired banshee disturbing the Uchiha clan." 'Itachi' explained.

"Shut up you idiot!" Sakura screamed at 'Itachi' that glared at the girl. Sakura turned to Sasuke and put her most cute face. "Sasuke-kun, I'm not annoying. Right?"

"Hn. You're too loud." 'Sasuke' said and Ino, that was behind Sakura laughed.

"Take that forehead! Sasuke-kun would never be interested in someone like you!"

"Shut up Ino-pig! He is just to nervous to tell me what he truly feels!"

"If I may say Sasuke-kun haven't decided yet. Or even seen the options." Inoichi, Ino's dad said and they turned to him.

"What do you mean Inoichi?" Sakura dad asked and Inoichi pointed at the two 'Uchiha' brothers.

"Simple. Those two aren't Itachi-kun and Sasuke-kun. I would appreciate if you two drop the **henge**."

After some tense moments, 'Sasuke' chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, you got us." After saying that, 'Sasuke' and 'Itachi' exploded into smoke. Once the smoke was gone, Sai and Rin where standing behind the table.

Receiving a lot of ugly glares.

"Wow, before you do anything, remember; this is just harmless fun." Rin said, trying to calm the angry horde of fangirls.

Sadly, Sai was still looking for nicknames.

"He is right. No harm done Howler Monkey." Sai said to Sakura with his usual smile. At that moment, the Haruno directed all her rage to the pale boy.

"How did you call me?" Sakura said in a low and dangerous whisper. Sai blinked at her, not understanding what he did wrong. Rin put him behind him.

"Wait, he is trying to be friendly! I swear!" The Namikaze pleas landed in deaf ears as every single girl chased the two boys that ran where Kiba and Akamaru where.

"Dude! What happened?" Kiba asked as Rin lifted him up and dragged him away alongside Sai.

"They find out and they're angry! So shut up and ran!"

"Arf!"

Sakura, Ino and a lot more of fangirls chased the three boys and puppy. Ami and her friends decided to go back home. When Shikamaru spotted the three girls, his eyes widened.

"Kiba, Rin, Sai! What's going on!? Ami is here!"

" _Ino's dad found out the henge! Now we're being chased!"_ Rin screamed and Shikamaru groaned.

"This is troublesome. Chouji get out of there. Guys! You need to get out of there!"

" _Why? We're almost done."_ Naruto answered and a scream was heard from the door.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?"

 ***Naruto, Neji, Sasuke***

"Oh no." Naruto muttered as the sound of footsteps was getting louder.

"We need to escape." Neji stated and Sasuke nodded as he went to the window of the room and tried to open it but it didn't budge.

"It is jammed." Sasuke informed and Neji and Naruto went to help him.

"Hey, I hear something upstair." A friend of Ami, Fuki said and then the sounds of footsteps going up where heard.

"Crap. We need to hide." Naruto said and Neji pointed to the closet.

"There. Let's go."

Sasuke opened the door of the closet and one more time, he was terrified.

Inside of the closet, there was a little altar dedicated to Sasuke. With pictures, a doll that seemed really close to Sasuke and even a little statue made out of paperboard.

Neji smirked seeing his face. "It seems that fate is cruel with you, Uchiha."

"Hey, we need to hide. They're coming. I suggest that we hide into that thing." Naruto said pointing to the altar.

"No." Was Sasuke immediate answer was.

"Look; it is either hide in that... _Thing_ or get caught. Your choice." Naruto said as he lifted the altar and got into it. It was spacy. At least the three of them could fit.

Neji followed Naruto as he got inside the Sasuke altar. Sasuke was debating what was better; get caught for a prank by rabid fangirls. Or, throw away his dignity to survive.

At the end, he got inside of his altar just as the door was opened and Ami and her two friends, Fuki and Kasumi entered. Neji activated his **Byakugan** what was going on.

"At least your bedroom is clean." Kasumi said and Ami nodded.

"Yeah. But who would do that?" Ami asked and Fuki got an idea.

"What if we pray to Sasuke-kun! He will help us find the culprits!"

"That sounds great! Let's go, the altar is in the closet." Ami said and Sasuke stiffened.

Neji smirked. "This is going to be fun."

Naruto shook his head "Or extremly creepy." He whispered. Ami opened the doors of the closet and the three girls bowed in their hands and knees to the altar.

"Please don't do what I think they are going to do..." Sasuke muttered and Naruto grinned.

"I think they will."

"Sasuke-kun, from the Uchiha clan,

With your coolness you delight us,

And with your good looks, we love you,

Please, use your awesome Uchiha powers to found the culprits,

And then kiss us.

Sasuke-kun."

By the end of the prayer, Sasuke had his eyes wide open and was gaping. Naruto was holding back his laughter, while Neji was smirking.

"Okay, that should be enough. I'm going down to help clean. Do you mind helping me?" Ami asked and Neji saw the two other girls nod. They went downstairs and after a minute or so, he spoke.

"They're gone. Let's go." Neji said as he crawled out of the altar, followed by Naruto and by Sasuke that was still having problems processing what happened.

"Wow. That sure wasn't creepy. Not at all." Naruto teased Sasuke that just turned around and kicked the altar destroying it.

"Let's go." Sasuke said as he tried to open the window. While he was trying, Naruto gave Neji some paint balloons and they started to paint Ami's room.

Finally, Sasuke opened the window and Ami's room was a mess. The three boys escaped then.

Once outside Naruto laughed "Man, who would say that girls of our age could be so obsesive."

"I did." Sasuke said and Neji smirked.

"Fate deemed us as victors. Even though we have an Uchiha."

"So, Neji; how did you find this little project of ours?" Naruto asked Neji that smiled.

"It was fun. Thank you for inviting me."

Naruto smirked "It was my pleasure. Anyway, I need to see if Rin and Sai-dana survived. See ya tomorrow." He said as he left the two alone. They glared at each other before walking to different ways.

 ***Next Day, Academy***

After the prank that they did yesterday, Naruto expected a lot of things.

Sai, Rin and Kiba in bandages. Check.

Ami questioning who destroyed her house. Check.

Sakura and Ino with the rest of the girls glaring at Sai and Rin. Check.

What he did not expect was for Neji Hyuga sit next to him. He just sat down in silence. Naruto didn't mind it too much so he continued to talk about art with Sai.

"Namikaze, Ruto; may I ask something from you two?" Neji asked out of nowhere and Naruto and Sai looked to each other.

"I guess. Shot away." Naruto said and Neji turned to his direction.

"I was wondering if I can integrate into your group." Neji asked and Naruto smirked.

"Sure. The more the merrier. Right Sai-dana?"

"I don't see the problem with White Eyes joining." Neji eye twitched at the name.

"Excuse me?"

Naruto waved his hands "He is just trying to be friendly. You'll get use to him. So, you guys want to hang out after the academy is over?"

Neji raised a brow "And do what?"

Naruto shrugged "Will see where things goes. Are you two up for it?"

Sai nodded with his smile "I am."

Neji smiled and nodded once "Me too."

'Maybe this is going to be a fun experience like yesterday...' Neji thought ready and anxious to hang out with these two kids.

Maybe in the future they can become friends.

 **And done! This was chapter 4 of 'Artist of Konoha.' I hope you liked it. About some things, Lee in this universe, already started training with Gai. Why I make Neji and Naruto friends so quickly? Because Neji is one of my favorites characters in Naruto, and I'm disappointed in the lack of fics where Neji isn't an asshole. By the way, the Hyuga Affair already happened. The Uchiha massacre will come soon. Naruto and Sai relationship, I want it to be something similar to what Deidara and Sasori had in the real series. That's why Naruto call Sai with a –dana at the end. And I think that's it. Remember to Review that it is important to me. PM me for any doubt or suggestion. Follow the story and me. BTW, I'll be uploading a new Naruto story soon, so be sharp.**

 **Till next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

In the next chapter:

"You could go a little easier on her."

"Why are you always wearing gloves?"

"I apologize."

"I hope that you learn from this."

"Try using this as a way to motivate yourself. Hm."

"Hey, why are you crying?"

Next Chapter: Talks, Revelations and a Family Trip


	6. I need to say something

**Okay... I think that I need to say this.**

 **No, don't worry, I won't be dropping any story or leaving FFN. No, this is about some of my... issues.**

 **This isn't easy to say, or write in this case, but my phycologist believes this is for the best. And because I feel more comfortable writing that talking this with people that I know, here I am, sharing this with you guys.**

 **First of all, why I started to write. As the ones that read 'A Change of Heart' since it came out, you already know that I already have one-year writing fics. Well, one year ago, some weeks before the first chapter of 'A Change of Heart' came out, my mom was diagnosed with cancer.**

 **No shit.**

 **After that I started to read DxD fics and I got frustrated because the best ones that I found, were not finished. Classic.**

 **So, determinate to do a good story with an end, I uploaded the after mentioned story. And I'm not going to lie, I expected it to have 30 followers top.**

 **After that, more stories came: '5 Hearts', 'Bones', 'Frozen Time', etc. And I was getting better.**

 **But, somethings happened with my dad, in school and in a small part-time job I had, that made me fall into something that I am not proud of. If I can say...**

 **I am disappointed of myself.**

 **One day a 'friend' gave me something that he told me that will 'help me'.**

 **You probably already guessed but I'll say it anyway.**

 **Me (Insert real name here, it is too soon to tell you guys) I am a drug addict.**

 **That was harder to do than expected.**

 **Right now I am in rehab and because of that, I will put in Hiatus all of my stories. This will last some time but when I'll come back, it will be stronger and better. With more ideas for new and old stories. I read your reviews and I take them to heart. Believe me, big things are coming.**

 **And I guess that was all. I did this to say out my problems. Why I started to write and why I keep writing. I'll see you in a couple of months when I get better. Thanks for all the support.**

 **With love,**

 **Roy D. Harper.**


	7. Recovery News

**Hey there you.**

 **Okay, so I been getting help like I said last time, and the number one advice that I received from the people in there, both patients and workers, was that I do something healthy that I like. Like a sport or something around those lines.**

 **So, if you wanted to know what have I done lately, is wrestle. Yeah. WWE, ROH, NJPW style version Chile. Not really good if you are asking.**

 **Anyway, so after some time, I talked this (My problem) with my literature teacher. And he took it surprisingly well. And he told me that doing something that I love or like at least, is the best drug I can take.**

' **But Roy-sama! What are you talking about!?' What I am talking about is that I might be back sooner than expected. I expected be back in mid-September, but I'll probably be back next week. With what I'll come back? You ask. With the following:**

 **An Angel Beats Fic. I will write this because my teacher recommended me to write something about this. So, expect the use or mention of drugs in this one.**

 **A DxD fic. Remember the new story I promised so many moons ago? Well, it be out soon.**

 **A BNHA x Tokyo Ghoul Fic. Yeah, I read some of these, and I like them a lot. My turn to try this out.**

 **An upload for ALL my stories.**

 **More will come. I am better now. I even met a nice girl that I believe we might have chemistry that we might build into something (wink, wink).**

 **So yeah, I am still in rehab but I'll upload probably and luckily next week. This was pricipaly made to make you guys know that I am alive.**

 **Till next week.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**


	8. Chapter 5: Talks and Revelations

Chapter 5

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter number 5 of 'Artist of Konoha'. In this one will be a time skip of 1 year. In other words, one year had passed since last chapter. Also, the pairing is finally decided. It is...**

 **FuuxNaruxTayu!**

 **It won by ten votes if you are wondering. And because I don't know what else to say, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Jutsu Name**

 **Chapter 5: Talks and Revelations**

"I'm bored." Naruto said as he threw himself to his bed. He, Sai and Neji where in his room, thinking on what to do.

"Maybe we can go to the park." Neji suggested and Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Again? We did that yesterday. And the day after it. And after that one. Besides, we always do the same!" Naruto explained and Neji nodded.

"That might be true Namikaze, but that's only because you two only think of making 'art'." He said making air quotes.

"It isn't our fault you aren't creative Neji-san." Sai said with his usual smile lifting his view from his drawing. Nejo glared at the pale boy.

"I am creative. You two are simply obsessive." Neji clarified and Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Guys, there is no need to fight over little things." Naruto said trying to calm his two friends.

One year had passed since they started the academy and met each other. Neji is what could be a prodigy in the ninja arts, due to him being on top of the class, tied with Sasuke and Rin. Naruto and Sai are located at the middle of the class, due to not being so focused on the classes that are given.

Neji scoffed "Whatever." He looked at the clock that was located at Naruto's wall and frowned "I have to go. I have bodyguard duty for Hinata- _sama."_ Neji growled the last part.

"Ehm... Neji-san, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked and Neji nodded.

"Make it quick. I need to go."

"Why are you so mad with Hinata?" Naruto asked him and Neji narrowed his eyes. Sai stopped drawing and turned to his friends, interested on what was going to unfold.

Neji took a deep breath before speaking "You probably already heard of the Hyuga Affair. Right?" they both nodded "My father was sacrificed to keep the peace between the leaf and the cloud. A mistake of the main house was paid by the branch house. The life of my father was gone because of the weakness of _her."_

Naruto and Sai stared at Neji before looking at each other and then back at him. "Neji-san; are you stupid?" Sai asked at him and Neji glared at him.

"What?" Neji growled out.

"What Sai-dana is trying to express, is that; your anger is kind of irrational Neji-san." Naruto chimed in and the glare was sent to him now "Maybe your dad wanted to do that?"

Neji in his anger activated his Byakugan "You two are playing a dangerous game..." He warned and Naruto raised his hands.

"Look Neji-san; all that I ask is to go and talk with Hinata's dad about that. And whatever he tells you, you can decide what to do next. Is that fair?" Naruto asked and Neji calmed somewhat as he deactivated his Byakugan and released a breath.

"Fine." He said as he left the room and then the residence.

Sai looked at Naruto "Do you think that he will do what you asked?"

Naruto shrugged "I hope so. Hinata is a lonely girl and kind of awkward. The last thing that she needs is Neji being a jerk to her. And we both know how much a jerk he can get to be." Naruto joked and Sai flashed him one of his smiles.

"Just as you can be an idiot?" He asked and Naruto sighed as he face-palmed.

"Filter Sai-dana, filter."

Sai nodded still smiling "Hey, why do you always wear gloves?" He asked and Naruto looked at his hands.

"Because... I like to use them?" He said unsure and Sai kept up his smile.

"We know each other for one year now and I haven't seen you without them once." Sai stated and Naruto sighed.

"I'll tell you and Neji one day. Not now. It is kind of... weird." Naruto explained and Sai lost his smile.

"Your hands are weird?"

"What? No! Well kind of. Look, it is hard to explain. Let's meet here tomorrow with Neji here and I'll tell you guys about that. Ok?"

Sai smiled as he nodded "Sure. Then I'll leave for your great 'revelation'. Till tomorrow Gloves." He said as he left.

Naruto didn't even bother on telling him to give him a better name or to filter. He sat on his bed and looked at his hand. He took off the glove and the mouth of his palm stick his tongue out. "How will they react?" Naruto asked to himself as the mouth on his hand frowned.

 ***Sometime Later, Park***

"So you think you are better than us?" A kid asked Hinata as he pushed her to the ground.

"N-N-No I-I-I d-don't think t-t-that..." She spluttered out and the bully and his two friends grinned.

"Oh? So, you are saying that we are better than the Hyuga heiress?" He asked and Hinata could feel tears welling up on her eyes.

"I-I-I-I..."

"What? Cat got your tongue?" He asked and a voice came from behind.

"You don't need to answer Hinata-sama." Neji said as he stood behind the bullies that got a scared look.

"Dude, that's the Hyuga kid that beat us last time."

"Yeah. Hey, let's leave."

The last one nodded "Yeah. Let's go." After that the three of them left the site.

Neji watched them go and walked towards Hinata that was standing up. She looked at Neji "T-T-Thank you N-Neji-Nii-san for helping m-me." She said. She was expecting for Neji to insult her or make fun out of her but he did neither.

He bowed.

"I apologize." He said still bowing surprising Hinata.

"W-W-What?!"

Neji didn't move. "Before coming here, I talked with your father about... that incident..." Hinata flinched remembering when she was kidnapped as a kid. "I was angry and I took my rage on you. Now, that I know what truly happened... I am truly sorry. I'll understand if you don't accept this apolo-"

"I forgive you." Hinata interrupted him and Neji looked at her with a surprised look that then turned into a small smile.

"Thank you, Hinata-sama."

 ***Namikaze Compound, Training Field***

"So, why did you call us here Namikaze?" Neji asked as he, Sai and Naruto were sat at the own training field of the Namikaze compound. He was called by Sai that Naruto wanted to tell them something important.

"Weeeeeeell, yesterday Sai asked me why I always wear gloves. And I think that it is time for both of you to know why." Naruto started and Neji raised a brow and Sai looked at him interested.

"Once using my Byakugan, I spotted to your hands and I saw that they were protected by some sort of seal. Why are you so keen on protecting them?" Neji asked and Naruto sighed as he started to remove both of his gloves and turned his open palms to them.

Each one of his palms had a mouth with teeth and a tongue sticking out. Sai blinked looking perplexed while Neji eyes widened.

"W-What are those?"

Naruto sighed "This two, are my bloodline. Bakuton it is the name of it." After that, Naruto explained to his two friends about his bloodline and what it can do.

"So, that's why you are so obsessed with clay animals..." Sai concluded and Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"That's kind of Deidara's fault. He gives me cool ideas like that."

"That's why you are also covering your right eye with your hair?" Sai asked smiling at him. In truth Naruto was starting to use one of the spikes of his hair to cover his eye just like Deidara does.

Naruto glared at his friend and looked at Neji that had his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest. "So, what do you think Neji-san?"

"I still think that you are the same with extra mouths or not. This, doesn't change a thing." Neji stated.

"Awww, you are going to make me blush." Naruto teased and Neji glared at him.

"And, it also explains why your Taijutsu sucks."

"Eh? What does that have in relationship with this?" Naruto asked confused.

"You rely too much on your bloodline. According from what you say to us, you probably rely only on your explosions. Am I right?"

"I don't know where are you going with this, Neji-san." Naruto asked as Neji stood up.

"As your friend, I'll help you to improve your Taijutsu." He said getting into his stance. At that, Naruto started to sweat.

"Hey now, there is no need for that!" Naruto said as he put his hands in front of him. He turned to Sai for support that was smiling at the scene "C'mon Sai, help me out."

"What kind of friend would I be, if I stop your growing as a shinobi?" He asked and Naruto couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. He turned to Neji and saw him coming to him at full speed.

 ***2 Minutes Later***

"I hope you learn from this." Neji said as he stared the body of Naruto that was laid on the floor looking down.

Sai, was watching Naruto from the side with an interested look. "I think that you over did it Neji-san."

Mei watched what happened from inside the house and didn't like what she saw. She knew that Hinata's cousin was kind of mean, but this is too much. And Sai didn't do anything to help Nii-san!

She wants to help her Nii-san, but she doesn't want to bother him. But just like he does always help her, she will help him too.

 **And done! This was chapter 5 of 'Artist of Konoha'. I hope you enjoyed it. Originally, I was going to make Fuu and Naruto meet in this chapter, but I changed my mind, because I ran out of ideas. And also, good news, this was the last chapter before cannon. So, I have a question for you:**

 **Who should be Naruto's team sensei?**

 **Kakashi**

 **Asuma**

 **Kurenai**

 **Leave your answer at the reviews or PM. And I don't know what else to say so... That's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubt or suggestion, Follow and Favorite the story and me.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Team 7


	9. Chapter 6: Team 7

Chapter 6

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter 6 of 'Artist of Konoha'. In this one, we finally get to the main story. I have the teams ready, the senseis ready and to summarize, I have until the chunin exams planned out. And why to lie, I am hyped to start the real story. And so, we go in 3... 2... 1...**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Chapter 6: Team 7**

"So, today is the big day, huh?" Naruto said as he sat between his two friends.

Neji nodded with his eyes closed "Graduation." He let a small smile form on his face. "It was about time."

Sai smiled his 'natural' smile (At this point they didn't even bother to change his facial features) "I wonder who is going to be in our teams?"

Naruto grinned "With some luck, the three of us will be in one, good, happy team." He joked and Neji gave him a look.

"With how your grades are, there are more chances they'll put you with Uchiha."

"Oh c'mon! My grades aren't that bad! And besides, Sasuke isn't bad or something. He is just broody after... y'know, the _incident."_ Naruto said and Neji rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"But we all passed the test they gave us last week. I founded it quite easy." Sai commented and Naruto nodded as he put his arms behind his head.

"Mm. I actually found it easier than most ones they usually gave us."

"It doesn't matter. We passed and somehow, you weren't the dead last. Now we can completely focus on our shinobi careers." Neji interrupted as Iruka walked into the classroom. After he managed to get silence (With some loud screams) he made a farewell speech, saying how proud of this class he was and how in great shinobis they will become. Even one tear escaped from his eye.

After that was done, he took out some notes that he had on a board and started to say the teams. Naruto was waiting anxiously. He wanted to see if he got a good team and an even better sensei.

"Team 7 consist of: Naruto Namikaze," Naruto grinned hearing his name "Neji Hyuga," Neji smirked and Naruto was hoping that the last member would be Sai but...

"And Sasuke Uchiha. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Neji actually banged his head on the desk after hearing the last member of their team.

"Team 8 consist of: Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi." Kiba celebrated while Akamaru barked happily for being with his not so secret crush.

"Team 9 consist of: Ten-Ten Agane, Rock Lee and Shino Aburame. Your Sensei is Maito Gai." Lee screamed about 'youthful' or something but Naruto didn't hear. He was too busy trying to calm down Neji.

"Team 10 consist of: Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamananka. Your Sensei is Asuma Sarutobi." Ino groaned about hearing who was in her team while her teamates could care less about that.

"And Team 11 consist of: Mei Namikaze, Rin Namikaze and Sai Ruto. Your Sensei is... Yamato?" Iruka said not recognizing that name before. Rin grinned where Mei was sat and Mei gave him a shy smile back.

"And that's all! Your senseis will come and pick you up after lunch. Please, take care from now on." Iruka said before he left the classroom. Once he was gone, everyone went to their supposed teams. Even Sai went voluntarily with his siblings.

Neji stood up "We should go." He started to walk away but stopped when Naruto grabbed the edge of his coat.

"Ah, ah, ah. We should go for Sasuke first. We are a team now, we should act like one."

Neji rolled his eyes "Fine." Naruto smirked and got up, and went where Sasuke was... _brooding._

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto greeted as he got in front of him. Sasuku glared at him.

"What you want?"

Naruto raised his hands "Relax man, we just wanted to invite you to eat. We're a team now, so some bonding would be great. Don't'cha think?"

Sasuke glared at him before turning back to whatever he was looking before "I am not interested in being with a team with you two. The failure of the hokage and a branch nobody." Neji glared at him and took a step forward, but Naruto stopped him while grinning.

"Oh? So, you want to eat with, I don't know, Sakura!" He screamed the last part and Sasuke jumped and covered his mouth. Naruto grinned at Sasuke annoyed face.

"Fine. I'll go. But don't get used to it Loser."

He then stuffed his hands inside his pockets and left the class being followed by Naruto and Neji.

"See Neji? All can be solved by talking."

"Or forcing in this case."

They went to a roof and each one took out their bentos. Sasuke brought tomato soup, Naruto bringed Ramen and Neji rice balls.

There was a tense silence and Naruto decided to break it. "Sooooo, what do you like to do in your spare time Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't bat an eye to him "Train."

"Why for?"

"To kill _him."_ Both Neji and Naruto knew who he was talking about. And so, the silence came back. They were like that for an entire hour.

One hating being there.

The other not knowing what else to say.

And the last one annoyed that his friend dragged him to this.

Finally the bell rang "Nice chat." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Hnn." Was all that Sasuke said as they entered the room.

 ***Several Hours Later***

"Where are they!?" Rin complained. 3 hours had passed and the only ones left where Teams 7 and 11. Naruto and Sai even got bored of drawing and making sculptures.

"I know that Kakashi would be late for god knows what reasons. The other guy I never heard of him." Naruto said absentminded as the door slid open.

There enter two men. The one with gravity defying grey looked around "Team 7, raise your arms." Naruto raised his arm, Neji his and Sasuke moved his hand. The man... eye-smiled at them? Before simply saying.

"Okay! My first impression of you three is..."

"I hate you. Now meet me in the roof." And he puffed into a cloud of smoke.

"Weeell, goodie." Naruto said as he got up and left. Followed by Neji and last Sasuke.

The other guy, which was plain looking, looked at the remaining three students and clapped his hands "Well, let's go with introductions shall we?"

In the roof, Naruto, Sasuke and Neji found their new sensei reading an Icha-Icha book. They sat in front of him and waited for him to address them.

After 10 minutes he did.

"Well, now that we are all here, let's go with introductions."

Neji raised an eyebrow "Introductions?"

Their sensei nodded "Yep. Look, I'll go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like some things, I dislike other things, you three are too young to know my hobbies, and I had a dream last night." The three Genin sweat dropped.

'He only told us his name!'

"Now, you go blondie." Kakashi pointed to Naruto that nodded smirking.

"Sure. My name is Naruto Namikaze. I like art and I dislike people that doesn't take time to make their own opinions, my hobbies are making art and learning new things from Deidara. My dream is for one day to prove to everyone that I am not the 'loser' son." Kakashi nodded still reading his book.

"Pale eyes is next."

Neji frowned at the name "My name is Neji Hyuga. I like my clan and tradition and I dislike people that hate and don't know how to forgive. My hobby is to hang out with my friends and my dream is to dissolve the curse seal of my clan."

"Broody is next." Kakashi pointed out and Sasuke didn't move from his spot.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like many things and I dislike most. I don't have hobby and neither a dream, but what I have is an ambition. And that's it to kill certain man and avenge my clan."

Kakashi nodded and closed his book. "Well, you three sure are an interesting group. Now, for the real test-"

"Wow! Real test?" Naruto asked and Kakashi started to laugh.

"Hahaha! Phew! What a laugh. Did you actually believe that the test they gave you at the academy was the final one? For your information, only 33% of the students become shinobi. The other..."

"...Goes back to the academy."

There was a tense silence on the roof. It lasted until Kakashi spoke again "Meet me tomorrow at 6AM in training ground 3. And one last thing..."

"Don't take breakfast. Or you'll throw it out." After that their new sensei was gone.

 ***Deidara's Apartment***

"And that was my day in a nutshell." Naruto said as he finished explaining to his mentor.

Deidara nodded as he was still working on a statue "So, you got the Copy-Nin, the Hyuga prodigy and the Uchiha survivor. Hn. Quite a group."

Naruto nodded "Yeah. Got any advice for me?"

Deidara smirked at him "Yeah. First off, you'll eat breakfast one hour before. And then..."

 ***Next Day, Training Ground 3***

Naruta was sat against a tree making a clay spider. Next to him was Neji and Sasuke was sat on a branch. The three of them arrived at 6AM and 3 hours had passed and no sign of Kakashi.

"We need to talk." Naruto said out of the blue and Neji turned to him and Sasuke looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"About?" Neji asked and Naruto stood up.

"About our strategy. I talked with Deidara yesterday, and he told me some tips to fight off Kakashi."

Sasuke got interested by the name of the man that was once his brother best friend. "Hnn. What did he say?"

Naruto grinned "Well, first off, he told me that Kakashi usually does some teamwork exercise. So, no matter what, we need to stick together. Also, it will not be a fight to win situation. We are fresh Genins. We can't defeat a full-fledged Jonin."

Neji nodded with a hand on his chin "That makes sense. What you suggest?"

"We don't know what we will have to get. So, for now let's assign roles. Neji, you are our close-range fighter. You're taijutsu can keep him busy. Sasuke, you know some fire jutsus and you can keep up in taijutsu. Stay close to him but keep your distance. I will keep my distance and attack from there." Naruto explained and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"And what is your plan of attack then?"

Naruto smirked as he took out his gloves and show Sasuke his extra mouths. "This is my bloodline. It is called Bakuton. To put it short, I can create explosives and make them move." Sasuke only nodded dumbly and not long after that Kakashi appered.

"Hello my cute little Genins." He said eye-smiling.

"You're late." Neji said and Kakashi shrughed.

"Yeeaah, you see, in my way here I saw a black cat so, to avoid bad luck I had to take the long way around."

"That doesn't even deserves an answer..." Naruto said and Kakashi shrugged.

"Suit yourself. Now for the test..." He took out of his pocket two bells. "Is to take this from me."

"Ehm, sensei, there are only two bells." Naruto pointed out and Kakashi nodded.

"That's right. So, it means that one of you WILL go back to the academy." He narrowed his eye "And we start... now!"

With that, the three Genin went to hide into the bushes. Neji and Naruto hid together. "We can take the bells and leave Uchiha alone." Neji suggested and Naruto shook his head.

"No... there is something else about this test. I'll explain but first we need to find Sasuke." Neji sighed but nodded anyway. After some minutes of searching they found Sasuke starring at Kakashi that haven't moved from his position.

"Sasuke." Naruto said and Sasuke turned and glared at them.

"What you want? Take me out to take the bells for yourselves?" Naruto raised his hands.

"Calm down now, we're here to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about. I am going to pass this test and complete my ambition."

"Uchiha. Hear us out." Neji said and Sasuke glared at him but said nothing.

"Okay, there is a trick in this test. Because tell me, when have you hear of a three-man team?" Naruto asked and both Neji and Sasuke started to think.

"Maybe... this is a special case?" Sasuke suggested and Naruto shrugged.

"Maybe. But if it isn't we need to stick to what we talked before." Sasuke glared at him.

"But if it is. Who will stay with the bells?"

Naruto sighed "Look, I'll give you two the bells if shit hits the fan. Okay?" Sasuke and Neji nodded and they went into action.

Kakashi was reading his book and was wondering what was taking them so much time. Maybe they figured the real meaning of the test?

He shook his head. Nah. They wouldn't have. No one does so why would they? Now it was time to wait for the first one to come. He wonders who will that be.

His answer came when two clay birds came down flying at him. He threw two kunais, one to each bird, and then he hears Naruto scream "Katsu!" And the birds exploded in a cloud of smoke.

When the smoke dispersed, he saw a fireball heading his way. He jumped to dodge it and was received by Neji and Sasuke attacking him. He dodged and blocked before he saw a clay snake, slither to him. The snake jumped at him, and he jumped to dogde it. Neji grabbed the snake and threw it to the Jonin.

When it was about to hit Kakashi, Naruto detonated it, creating another cloud of smoke. **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu)"** Sasuke exclaimed as he threw another fire ball to Kakashi widen his eye and threw a kunai with an explosive tag that luckily stopped the incoming attack. It covered him in a cloud of smoke and he felt something grab his waist.

Once he landed, he noticed that the bells were gone.

"Looking for this?" he turned to a branch where Naruto was sat with a clay bird in his shoulder and the bells in his hands.

Kakashi smirked under his mask. "Good one. Now, who will pass?" naruto didn't hesistate. He threw one bell to Neji and Sasuke.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow when Neji threw the bell back to Naruto. "I am not interested in becoming a shinobi if I left my friend behind."

Sasuke looked at his bell before throwing it to Neji. "Hnn. I will need help for some time at least. You two will do it."

"So, that's your answer?" Kakashi asked when he saw Naruto throw his bell at Sasuke. They nodded. Kakashi eye-smiled at them. "Then you pass." He said in a cheerful tone. "You three figured out the true meaning of the test. No one had done that before." He closed his eye. "From now on, we are team 7. Report here tomorrow for our first missions. Dismissed." Kakashi said before he left in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto grinned and hugged by the side both of his new teammates. "Yeah! Let's go celebrate!"

Neji closed his eyes with a small smile "Sure. Ichiraku like usual?"

Sasuke huffed "I don't have time to celebrate."

Naruto grinned "C'mon! They have tomato soup and besides, I'll pay!"

Sasuke glared at him "Will you shut up if I go?" Naruto nodded still grinning "Fine. Show the way."

And that's the first day of team 7.

 **And done! That was chapter 6 of 'Artist of Konoha'. Hope that you enjoyed. Now, why I made this team like this? Simple, it is really balanced if you think about it.**

 **Naruto is the distance fighter and trap specialist. In the future he will learn seals.**

 **Sasuke is the jutsu specialist and he is good at taijutsu, making him a mid-close fighter.**

 **And Neji is taijutsu expert. Close combat no one beats him.**

 **And also, Sasuke won't be Emo/Prick all the story. Just this and the next chapter.**

 **And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestions, Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: 2 C-Rank in a Month


	10. Chapter 7:2 C-Rank in a Month

Chapter 7

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter number 7 of 'Artist of Konoha'. In this one, our protagonists are going to be in their two first C-Rank Missions. No, neither is going to be the Wave mission. That is for next chapter. This is going the one where I introduce Tayuya and Fu. So, you can expect a long chapter. And now, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Jutsu Name**

 **Chapter 7: 2 C-Rank in a Month**

"I swear to god, if we have to catch that cat one more time..."

"Hnn, maybe if you are a little more useful Hyuga, it would be faster."

"Watch your tongue Uchiha. Or you'll have more than just scratches on your face."

"Come on guys, let's not fight here."

Kakashi watched with amusement how Naruto tried to calm his two teammates while holding the demon cat Tora. The three of them had scratches on their faces.

"Now, now. Why don't we hand the cute kitty to his owner." Kakashi suggested as the gennins turned to a fat woman in a kimono. Naruto looked at the cat that shook it head desperately. Naruto raised an eyebrow but shrugged. Why would the cat not want to be in its owner arms?

His answer came when the woman started to choke the cat with her massive arms. She thanked the three genins and left squashing the poor cat that was trying to break free at any way possible.

"So that's why it escapes all the time..." Naruto said.

"Now I feel bad for it." Neji added.

"Hnn. Let's get another mission. Maybe this time it will be a real mission." Sasuke finished as they went to the desk where the Third Hokage was handing missions.

"Oh! Team 7. Good that you are back. Now, we have some more D-Rank missions: Miss. Tozawa needs her fence to be painted or Mr. Okada needs to clean his house. Maybe you could help-"

"Oh, Come on! Can't you give us a REAL mission Old Man!?" Naruto asked and Neji slapped the back of his head.

"Namikaze, behave." Neji scolded and bowed to the old Kage "Please forgive my teammate behaivor."

Sarutobi for his part chuckled "No need to worry Neji. Naruto and I have a special relationship. Now, you were saying something about a 'real mission'?"

Naruto grinned, Neji smirked and Sasuke kept his same expression but he raised his head with a new glint in his eyes.

"So, Kakashi; do you think your team is ready?" Sarutobi asked their sensei that scratched his chin.

"Hmm, why not. What's the mission about?" Sarutobi smiled and handed to Kakashi a package.

"Your mission is to take this package to the leader of Taki. It is high importance that he received it and gives us an immediate answer. A team of Taki will receive you at the outskirts of the village."

Kakashi nodded as he put the package on his pouch. "Very well." He turned to his team "Go and pack for a week of travel at least. It should take three days of travel, but hey, you never know."

 ***Namikaze Compound***

Naruto was packing like crazy everything he thinks he could need. Mostly clay, clothes and some weapons. He was grinning. Finally, a real mission! Like the ones that Deidara goes.

"B-Big Brother?" He stopped when he heard Mei's voice. He turned around to see his confused little sister on the door step. "W-What are you doing?"

"Well Mei, I am going on my first C-Rank mission! Isn't it great!?" He asked excitedly.

"Really!?" Rin asked rushing from his room "Aww man! That's so cool. Mom only makes us do lame ass jobs for lazy people."

Naruto grinned as he closed his backpack "Welp, I'll better go. I don't want to deal with Neji and Sasuke fighting already." With that he left his two siblings.

"I am going to beg for mom a C-Rank..." Rin mumbled and Mei giggled.

 ***Konoha Entrance***

"Hey guys! Good to see that you are not killing each other!" Naruto greeted his two teammates. Neji opened an eye and nodded while Sasuke didn't move from his brooding. "Did sensei arrive yet?"

"I did." Kakashi said next to the entrance while reading his book. He looked that they were ready and closed his book. "It seems you are ready. So, let's go."

They walked out of the gates and Naruto looked back, ready to leave the village for the first time.

 ***3 Days Later***

"Soooo, here is it?" Naruto asked seeing the immense forest that was in front of them.

Kakashi nodded. "That's right. We should wait for the team to escort us inside."

"Why? Wouldn't be easier for us just go in? Like any other village?" Sasuke asked and Kakashi nodded.

"Maybe. But if Taki is known for something, it is their security measures they have. Only Taki shinobi know the way in and out of their village. That's why they never been invaded. Not even in wars." Kakashi explained while taking out his book.

"That's... impressive. And would they let us in sensei?" Neji asked and Kakashi nodded.

"Probably. Konoha and Taki are allies. It is for their best interest to not harm any of Konoha shinobi. And besides, they arrive." He pointed to a team of Taki gennin.

There were three men and one girl. Naruto didn't care about the men but he kept staring at the girl with mint hair and orange eyes. He even stopped molding the clay he had in his hands.

"Hello. You must be the Konoha team." The jonin of the team said and Kakashi nodded "Good. My name is Jin. They are Kegon, Yoro and she is Fuu."

Kakashi nodded and closed his book "Well I am Kakashi and these three are my team. Neji, Sasuke and Naruto. Now, there is something we need to hand your leader."

Jin nodded "We were informed. But I am afraid that to enter the village you need to wear these bags over your head." Je said taking from his pouch 4 black bags.

"Is that needed?" Naruto asked and Jin glared at him.

"Yes. The security of our village comes first. No matter what."

"C'mon man. I'll be busy with my art. I won't even notice where we are going." Neji sighed at his friends' antics and was going to apologize when the girl got interested.

"Art? So, you are like an artist or something?" Fuu asked and Naruto grinned.

"Well, I and many people consider myself as an artist."

"You and who else?" Sasuke asked with a smirk and Naruto gave him a look.

"WOW! So what do you do?! Paintings? Sculptures!? C'mon blondie tell meeeeeeeee!" Naruto eye twitched at being called blondie. Before he could answer the girl continued "Hey, can you teach me something!?"

Naruto smirked "Well, if you ask so nicely, I don't see why not. Here, make something while we are heading to your village." Naruto said handing her the clay. She grinned as she started to make something out of it.

The bags were placed on their heads and they were guided towards the forest. "Sensei, had you ever been in Taki?" Neji asked.

"I'm afraid not. Like our guide said, they are really careful with who they let in. Most people that tried to infiltrate Taki, get lost and die in the forest." Kakashi explained and the Hyuga nodded.

They walked for 10 minutes when they suddenly stopped. "Halt! We arrived." Jin said as they removed the bags from their heads. Taki was a small village with a lot of moisture in the air and a lot of small ponds. The houses compared to Konoha seemed really poor.

"And I finished my masterpiece!" Fuu announced as she showed... something made out of clay, to Naruto.

It seemed that it wanted to be a butterfly, but the result was a deformed figure. Naruto smiled softly at her. "It is good but it needs one or two touches to be perfect." Fuu grinned at him as they walked into the village.

"So, how much time had you been a shinobi?" Fuu asked the blonde Namikaze that shrugged.

"A month or so. This is our first mission out of the village." Naruto said as he took another fistful of clay and started to make a bird.

"So, this is your first village you visit?" Fuu asked again and Naruto nodded. Fuu grinned and puffed her chest "Then I'll make sure to make your first mission the first one! C'mon!" She said as she grabbed his wrist and dragged him away of the group.

"Wait!-Stop! Nejiiiiiiiiiiii!" Naruto screamed as the two teams just starred.

"Should we help him?" Neji asked and Sasuke 'hmph-ed'.

"If he can't escape a girl's grip, then yes. But, how weak can he be?"

Kakashi shrugged "Well, let's go. The package won't hand himself."

 ***Somewhere Else***

"And this, is my house!" Fuu said as she stopped and let go off Naruto wrist, letting Naruto drop to the ground.

She in the surprisingly short span of 5 minutes, showed him the entirety of this village. Or at least her favorite places. They went to a food stand were she always eat, to the TakiKage **(A/N: I am not sure how the leader of Taki is called. Yes, I searched the Wiki)** Mansion where Shibuki worked and now they were at her house.

After the tour Naruto only had one thing in his mind:

'I need to better my cardio and strength...'

Probably because he was dragged by a girl way smaller than him.

He looked at the surroundings and noticed that they were pretty much in the outskirts of the village. The only trace of civilization was a small cabin that seemed to fall down at any given second.

Fuu picked him up and dragged him into the house. The inside of the house was just like the outside represented: poor, dirty and sad.

"So, you live here?" Naruto asked and Fuu nodded grinning.

"Yep! Mind the mess. I don't have guests often." She explained as she went into what he could guess was the kitchen. "I am going for something to eat! Make yourself home!"

Naruto started to look around the small cabin. He saw that the windows were broken and that the wood was kind of rotten. But something written on the wall is what called his attention.

There, covered by a poster but still kind of visible was written **'DIE'.**

Taking the rest of the poster he saw written in big, black letters **'DIE DEMON BRAT'**.

"Ehm, Fuu? What's this?" Naruto asked as Fuu came out of the kitchen smiling. Her smile quick faded seeing the writing on the wall.

"Oh. That." She said with a sad look crossing her face before grinning. "Just a jerk thinking that he could prank me. Nothing to worry about." She said with a really forced smile.

Her facade was completely broken when a tear escaped her eye.

Naruto grabbed her shoulders and looked her at the eye. "Fuu; what happened?"

Fuu looked away as she wiped the tear. "You promise you won't be freaked out?"

Naruto nodded "I do."

"Pinky promise?"

Naruto rolled his eyes "Sure. Now spit it out. What's wrong?"

Fuu took a deep breath. "Do you know what a Jinchuricki is?"

Naruto raised a brow and nodded "Yeah. I heard mom and dad talking about it once. What about it?"

"Well... you are talking to one." She said and closed her eyes, expecting him to scream, run or attack her like the others did. But instead...

"And?" He asked and she gave him a confused look.

"And what? That's all. I have a demon locked inside of me." She explained and Naruto laughed. She frowned.

"I don't see the funny part you jerk!"

"I-I'm sorry. But that's your problem? I thought it was something bigger like, I don't know, your parents committing treason against the village or something like that." Naruto explained between laughs.

Fuu looked at him with an incredulous look. "Y-You don't care about that?"

"Should I? Look, for showing me your secret, I'll show you mine." he said as he took off his gloves, showing to Fuu his extra mouths leaving the girl gaping "These are my bloodline, Bakuton. They let me create explosives out of everything these two eat. That's why I carry clay with me." He smiled at the girl that was getting emotional.

"S-So you like me for what I am?" She asked, looking for acceptance in his eyes.

Naruto grinned "Yeah. It would be a dick move to just shove you away after all this."

"So we are friends?" She asked again and Naruto nodded grinning.

"Yup. I thought it was clear before and- Woah!" He exclaimed when Fuu jumped at his arms throwing him to the ground. She hugged him and looked at him with a grin on her face.

"You know, you are my first friend." Fuu said and Naruto grinned.

"Then I'll do my best."

"Well, who would say you had it in you Naruto." Kakashi said, surprising the two young shinobis that looked at him. He wiped a fake tear from his eye. "I am so proud of you Naruto. Already making out with a girl."

Fuu and Naruto looked at each other before blushing and getting away from each other. "Wait! This isn't what it looked like!" Naruto quickly said and Kakashi shook his head.

"No need to be shy Naruto. This is an important step in a man's life."

"Shut up Ero-Sensei!"

"Now, now, we are done here so say goodbye to your 'friend' so we can go back home." Kakashi said as he left the cabin.

Both, Fuu and Naruto were blushing madly as Naruto turned to her and scratched the back of his head "Heh, heh, sorry about my sensei. He is kind of..."

"Pervy?" Fuu asked with a smile and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. Kind of."

Fuu nodded with a smile. "Well, hope we can meet again Naruto. It was really fun."

Naruto nodded as he took some clay and handed it to Fuu "Keep this. Next time we meet you can show me how much you improved."

Fuu grinned "Ya betcha! When we see each other again, I'll be the best artist of Taki! Wait and see!"

Naruto chuckled "I can't wait."

 ***Konoha, Some Weeks Later***

"Where is he!?" Naruto screamed as he was waiting with his team on the bridge were, they usually meet.

"Can you keep it down? It is too early for your screams." Neji said with his eyes closed.

"But would it kill him to be early for once!?"

"Naruto. Just shut up or we will tell about your girlfriend of Taki." Sasuke said and smirked seeing the blush go to his teammate face.

Naruto grumbled a little before crossing his arms and sitting down. They waited another hour before their sensei appeared.

"You are late." Neji said and Kakashi shrugged.

"Well I was busy."

"Hnn. What's your excuse this time?" Sasuke asked and Kakashi took out his book.

"Nothing special. Only me getting another C-Rank mission." At the words Naruto grinned.

"Another!? And is it something awesome!?"

Kakashi scratched his chin "I don't know. It is something about protecting a princess of Rice or something like that." He smirked under his mask seeing the stunned faces of his gennins "Well, meet me in the office of the third to start our mission. See ya." And he shunshined away.

Team 7 stayed in silence not really knowing what to say. "Did he... say princess?" Naruto asked and Neji and Sasuke nodded.

"We are going to protect a princess." Naruto confirmed to another round of nods.

"YES! Finally, something worth of my talent! I am going to impress her with my incredible pieces of art!" Naruto bragged and Sasuke scoffed.

"I doubt she would get interested in some clay animals." He smirked "She would be crazy for a survivor of a noble clan."

They started to walk towards the Hokage Tower "You two don't know anything about relationships or chivalry." Neji said "I know diplomacy and how to be a gentleman."

"A Hyuga being a gentleman? What a joke." Sasuke said and Neji glared at him.

"Like an Uchiha not being a prick, right?"

"C'mon guys. We are almost there." Naruto tried to calm down his two teammates as they were walking upstairs the tower.

"Well, want to make a bet?" Sasuke asked as they were on the door and Neji raised a brow.

"What about?"

Sasuke smirked "The one that makes the princess fall for him, wins 100 Ryo."

"I thought you weren't interested in girls Sasuke." Naruto said with a smirk as Sasuke glared at him.

"I am more focused in my revenge, but a little distraction might help. So, you accept?"

"I'm in." Neji said smirking.

"Me too. I can't wait to have 200 extra Ryo." Naruto said as he finished making a rose made out of clay. He opened the door a little bit to hear a feminine voice scream:

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE, THEY!?"

Naruto quickly shut the door and looked at his teammates that seemed to be as shocked as him "Want to raise the bet to 300? I mean, a challenge is a challenge."

Sasuke scoffed as opened the door "Whatever. I am going to win. Watch how an Uchiha does things." He entered the room and had to dodge a scissor that was aimed to his head.

"YOU THREE FUCKHEADS ARE LATE!" She exclaimed and next to her, a large man with orange hair tried to calm her down.

"Tayuya-sama, please don't curse."

"Shut up Fatso!"

Hiruzen sighed "Team 7. good to see you. This, is Tayuya and her bodyguard is Jirobo. Your mission is to escort her to the borders of Rice country. Questions?" Naruto raised his hand.

"Yeah. Are you sure she is a princess? I mean, she doesn't sound to royal to-Wow! What was that!" Naruto exclaimed as he dodged yet another scissor threw but Tayuya.

"I am a princess with more fucking money that you could ever wish to have! So show some fucking respect shitty shinobi!" She demanded.

"She is more like a brat." Neji muttered and grabbed the scissor aimed to him.

Hiruzen sighed once again "Kakashi can you take them already?"

Kakashi nodded "If you insist. Go and pack for a week and meet us on the entrance." He ordered his team before turning to Tayuya "Now your majesty, should we go?"

"You already know the answer you shitty cyclops."

 ***Road to Rice***

"Oi blondie, where is your backpack? Did ya forgot it?" Tayuya asked Naruto that was his turn to protect her.

Naruto groaned. He really didn't like talking to her. "No, your _majesty._ I have my things sealed."

Tayuya raised an eyebrow "Sealing?"

Naruto nodded "Yep. My mom is an Uzumaki and a master sealer. She taught me a little bit some weeks ago." He stopped himself realizing something. "Right, you don't know what I am talking about."

"I do." She said "My name is Tayuya Uzumaki dipshit."

"Uzumaki?" Naruto asked "Are you sure?"

Tayuya glared at him "Of course I am fuckface! My mom was an Uzumaki. She taughted me until she was killed." She looked down with sadness.

"Oh. Sorry. And how come you became a princess?"

"Arranged marriage. I am not a princess just yet." She explained and Naruto nodded. She then got an idea. "Hey, need help with your seals?"

Naruto nodded "Yeah. I just started. But, what do you know about sealing?"

Tayuya grinned "A thing or two. Now look, the first thing you need to do is..."

 ***Days Later, Border of the Land of Rice***

"Well, our trip ends here. From now on, you two should be fine alone." Kakashi said as Jirobo nodded.

"Thank you Kakashi. Tayuya-sama, let's go." He said and she nodded.

"Hope that I was some help blondie." She said and Naruto grinned.

"Of course, you were. I improved a lot thanks to you. I owe ya." Tayuya nodded and blushed thinking of something a princess would do in this situation. Then it hit her. She leaned to him and kissed his cheek. He blushed as she and Jirobo went away.

Sasuke sighed "Guess you won."

Neji handed him the money "Congratulations. You tamed the beast."

Naruto grinned "C'mon. She wasn't that bad. She only had a potty mouth."

"You know, girls like her, really knows how to use the mouth." Kakashi joked as he read his book and smirked seeing the face of disgust of his students.

"Really, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"You're disgusting." Neji stated.

"How the hell can you think of that!?" Naruto demanded and Kakashi giggled.

He really liked his team.

 ***Otogakure***

"Tayuya, Jirobo; how was the mission?" Orochimaru asked to them that were bowing in front of him.

"It was a success Lord Orochimaru. We got intel in Konoha." Jirobo said and the snake sannin smirked.

"That's good. Anything else?"

Tayuya nodded "We found also someone related to the Uzumaki clan that has some talent with sealing."

"Uzumaki you say?" Orochimaru said. He knew that the only true Uzumaki in Konoha is Kushina, then it must be one of her children. He isn't interested yet in the jinchurikis. That is simply too dangerous.

Then it must be the other. Yes, the one with the bloodline. Bakuton. The ability to create explosives. He smirked.

'He might be useful for Oto...'

"KuKuKu..."

 **And done! Like I promised, a long chapter. I hope that everything is clear but if not, here I explain some important points:**

 **Fuu falling for Naruto: Naruto is the first one to treat her like an actual human being after knowing of her state as jinchuriki. It will be explained more in the future.**

 **Tayuya falling for Naruto: She is interested in Naruto for being related to the Uzumaki clan. This will be explored more in the future.**

 **Tayuya the princess: She isn't a princess in the story! Okay!? Put your weapons down. She was just pretending to get info of Konoha.**

 **Orochimaru knowing about Naruto's bloodline: He has spies and knew about his bloodline the moment he was born.**

 **And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestions, Follow and Favorite the story and me.**

 **Till Next time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: The Demon of the Mist

 **A/N: I am planning a new Naruto story about Jashin!Naruto. What do you think?**


End file.
